The Leader in Captive
by LeoIchibanTurtle03
Summary: That's it. The fearless leader gave up. Together with Karai, they were attacked by Shredder's forces, leaving Leo being captured. Would Karai and the turtles be able to save the broken leader? Who is this 'New Ninja' Shredder is talking about?
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**A/N: Another story hidden inside my notebook *devilish grin* . Actually, this story was originally written in script type, together with my first story. There are three stories altogether inside my magical notebook... Another thing! Those sentences in italic are the thoughts of the characters, the thing they are thinking about...^_^ By the way, hope you to enjoy this story! Pls.. Review...**

_*Chapter 1*_

* * *

"Donnie! The disintegrator!" the fearless leader yelled, while all the turtles fight some of the footbots from their enemy, the Foot Clan. They are all on top of a rooftop, trying to retrieve the captured disintegrator they used during the Kraang invasion.

"That bot is taking it! What should we do?!" while fighting other bots, Mikey saw some group of them, retreat as they are holding the weapon.

Slashing the Foot Bot from his front, Leonardo stepped back, gripping tight to his two Katana. "Listen! Mikey, Donnie, follow that group! Raph..." A bot cuts in, which is being slammed by the sharp blades of Leo's Katana. "...let's take down all of the remaining! " The eldest commanded the team, dividing two footbots at a time.

"Let's just follow the one who took it!" Raph jumped behind, leaving Leo to handle all the footbots that remained.

"What?! No we can't! " The footbots surrounded the leaf green turtle. "They wil just follow and protect the one who is holding the Disintegrator, so get back here! "

" We'll take them down in one location! " The emerald eyed turtle insisted, his arms crossing together.

While Leo is blocking the attacks from the group, a bot grabbed his legs, and the other one his head then dragged him down. After that, the remaining footbots ran away. A disappointed Leo stand up, staring angrily to his younger brother.

" See? If you've just followed my orders!?" The azure- eyed turtle dashed away and follow the escaped robots.

As the red masked ninja saw his big brother's mad grin, he followed the enemies thinking he has done the right thing. _'That will make him realize he's wrong'_

* * *

" That one dashes so fast! He nearly ran 200 km/h!" The gap toothed turtle is trying to cope up with the speed of the robot. He nearly slipped because of the light speeded footbot.

" Alright Dr. Speedo, I understand he's fast and you even counted it by numbers but I can't count the others running from my baaaaaack!" The youngest turtle ran away from the footbots, jumping from one bot to another.

Donatello looked back, seeing that his brother's compliment was right. "In Darwin's beard! Why would they grow in such number!"

Michelangelo stopped and pull out his Kusarigama. " Booyakasha, ugly bots! Ahhh! They are just so many!" Mikey yelled, seeking some help from a brother.

The two eldest reached the location where their younger brothers were being chased by groups of footbots. Leo unsheathe his Katanas and yelled an order. "Donnie! Just keep following it! "

" I- I can't! I'm trapped!" Donnie was surrounded by footbots and the others are pinning him on the floor.

" Raph!" Leo shouted, knocking out a bot. " Where are you! Why aren't you helping!" The blue masked turtle found his brother standing steadily at one corner of the rooftop, not participating in the fight, legs and arms crossed and shows no interest in helping the team.

" That stupid useless gun is not important" The red masked turtle rolled his eyes, escaping a glance with his older brother.

" What?!" The leader just gritted his teeth, seeing the footbots have escaped with the Disintegrator. He could feel his blood rose and went near to his not - so - helpful brother, grinning. " See?! They got away! What were you thinking?" Leo raised his voice and clenched his fists.

Not talking to his brother with an eye to eye contact, he just replied with a grin. "If only we did what I said, we've beaten those bots!" Raph faced his brother and shouted at him.

" Beating?! Is the thing that is important for you!?" Leo stared intimidatingly to his hot headed brother. '_You really don't understand Raphael'_ Leonardo thought to himself.

"No! The thing that is important for me, is not you! " Raphael pointed at his brother. "...being the leader!" The emerald eyed turtle carelessly spit out the words Leo hated to hear.

The two younger turtles set themselves aside, far from their raging brothers.

" Uh-Oh... Round One..." Mikey stepped back, nervously staring at Leo and Raph.

Feeling that he's been hit hard in the face, Leo gritted his teeth. " You think leading you guys is easy? !"

"I don't want you being my brother! " The four kept silent. Silence enough to hear the wind breeze.

Raph glared at his brother with fiery eyes. "Now you heard what I really feel?! " Raphael continued, still focusing at the turtle in blue.

The blue banded turtle closed his eyes. He remained silent for that moment he heard these things.

"I'm tired of listening to your orders! How about you?! Have you ever listened to me?! Never! I really hate you Leo! You are the worst brother of all!" Raphael meant it. He meant all the words that came out of his mouth.

Leonardo shut his eyes tighter. The sentence Raph gave to him. _'I hate you Leo!' _ Like a dagger that crossed to his heart. He was hurt. He was really wounded. Instead of sadness, he felt being worn. He felt deep anger. The evil inside of him have awakened. Leonardo compressed his fist, hitting the ground in process.

His fist cracked the ground. Like how his heart was. Crimson blood was flowing from his left hand, damaged also by hitting the ground. Still, his eyes were left shut. An unreadable emotion was shown.

'_A drop of blood doesn't matter'_ Leo told himself. It is how Raphael, his brother broke the entire Leonardo he knows.

"Huh?! " Donnie and Mikey were shocked by what they heard and saw. "This was the first time I saw Leo really mad! " Donatello 's face was frustrated. He also felt how Leo feels. '_but what is Leo thinking? He's hurting himself! '_ The purple masked turtle told himself.

He's giving up. Leonardo grabbed his Katanas from his back. He threw right in front of his wicked brother.

" Leo? Don't worry, t-the disintegrator is not that important." Donnie tried to pull Leo up. Nervousness could be also heard in the tune of the geek's voice.

The leader in blue opened his eyes for the first time. He gave an intimidating glance to Donnie. His eyes were flooding with tears. "Just promise me you can live without me " Finally tears flow down to his cheeks. He turned back and ran away. The fearless leader gave up. He is no longer the 'fearless' they knew.

" Leo!" The orange banded turtle tried to reach for his eldest brother but he was nowhere to be found.

"Raph... Why did you said that? " Donnie went to his older brother asking him of the careless attitude he have shown.

"I don't care if he's hurt on what I've said " Raphael mindlessly turned back. He's not that concerned to his eldest brother.

The two youngest were left behind, worrying about their brother. "Leo... " Mikey's baby blue eyes sparkled, not of joy, but sadness. He then picked one of Leo's Katana from the ground. Donatello sat down and examined the crack. He wiped Leo's blood from there. Donnie's eyes closed. '_Sorry bro. It's just..'_

* * *

He kept running. Running. The azure eyed turtle keeps trying to go as far as he could. He finally felt tired. He sat down on the corner of a rooftop. Far enough for his brothers not to be able to follow him. Leonardo wept. '_I don't want you being my brother! I really hate you Leo! You are the worst brother of all!' _ There is nothing he can do but to bow down. "I think Raph is right.. I do not deserve to be their leader. " Leo said between sobs.

Suddenly, he felt something sneaking behind him. He stood up, in a fighting stance. Having no weapon is not a problem to him. He's a ninja." Who's there?!" Leo looked around. Footbots. '_sweet' _ " So it's you" Leonardo kicked a footbot, knocking it on the ground. He get the robot's weapon and used it to wipe out the remaining. After a long exchange of attacks, all robots have been taken down. The turtle sighed, feeling relieved. At least those bots made him feel better.

The turtle in blue sat back. He rolled his eyes to the right, knowing someone has been watching him. It's Karai. "Karai? " Leo asked, without looking back. "What do you need?"

The kunoichi picked two best katanas she saw from the footbots and threw it to Leo.

He faced, still sitting then caught the weapons Karai chose him to get. It is like his own Katana, but the handles were red and the diamonds are colored black.

"Where are your weapons? " The Teenage girl asked Leonardo, one hand on her hips.

"I don't wanna fight" The leaf green turtle stand up, placing the given Katanas on his back.

Karai went nearer to Leonardo. "So..." '_Hey goody three toes, what's wrong?' _She made an eye contact with Leo in a way like reading each other's thoughts. "I sense something in you" Karai started. Leo just replied with a smirk and turn his head down.

"It's okay, you can tell me. " The kunoichi kept staring at the turtle. She saw a tear drop falling from Leo's blue eyes. Karai wiped it using her fingers. "Let me guess... You and Raphael had a fight? Am I right?"

Leonardo blushed slightly but he kept in silence. '_I-I just don't want to talk about it. '_ Karai is half smiled, waiting for him to answer.

"You really know a lot about me, Karai " Finally, Leo looked straight to Karai, having a trust to the kunoichi.

"You know it's not right keeping a woman waiting" Karai put her right hand on her hips, impatiently waiting. "Alright, I'll tell you" Leo finally gave a 'yes' o talk about his brother. "So we'll be sharing thoughts" Karai said and both ninjas sat down on the corner of the building.

"Me and Raph are always arguing. But this is the first time he said those words" Leo looked at his left fist, still bleeding. Karai saw this. "What happened to your hand? !" Karai immediately grab Leo's hand. "Uhh... Karai, actually, it's fi-" "No! It's not! Bleeding isn't fine! " Karai get a bandage from her pocket and wrapped it around Leo's fist.

Leo stares at Karai, smiling. "What are those words anyway? " Karai asked, as she continue to wrap the bandages on Leo's hand. "Uhm, well.." Leo looked up. "...he hates me as his brother Raph did not want to follow my orders anymore. He wants...to do things his way but it's not that easy. All I wanted was their safety..." "There, all done" Karai finished wrapping the bandages. " Your brother is a total fool. If I were you, I will not punch the ground instead his face. " Karai told Leo. "Uh, thank you, Karai. " Leo hold Karai's hand and put his left hand under Karai's palm and the right on top. Karai replied with a smile, then Leo let go of her hand.

"So we're the same..." Karai's tune became serious. '_She's probably saying the truth_ ' "Huh? What do you mean? " Leo's face became confused.

Karai looked down. "Shredder always wants to do what he wants me to do. He always dictates every move. Freedom is forbidden. " Karai sighed. "Even for his daughter. " The kunoichi clenched her fists.

"Karai" Leo placed his hand on Karai's shoulder."Real loving father wants his son to be happy" The azure and the amber eyes locked to each other. The katana wielding turtle removed his hand from the teen's shoulder. "If Shredder is not doing to you those things, don't you think that-" "I know what you mean. " Karai cuts off to Leo. "You keep insisting about your sensei, right?"

Suddenly, they both felt something behind their backs. "Looks like, we're not alone" Leo said and they both turned their backs and stand up. The blue banded turtle unsheathed his Katanas from his back so is Karai.

* * *

In the sewer lair, where the other turtles are now home, Donatello keeps asking Raphael to find their brother. "Raph, why aren't we finding Leo?" Raph rolled his eyes to Donnie then bow his head down.

"Telling him sorry will end this" Mikey tapped Raphael's shell which Raph refuses and immediately removes Mikey's hand from his back. The emerald eyed turtle felt guilt about what he had done with his big brother. Raph then sat down, and kept silent.

The two younger turtles stared at each other. They both breathe out. They've become disappointed and sadness was seen on both faces. Mikey and Donnie are still holding a Leo's katana blades.

Their Master, went out of their training dojo with April. "You are improving April, very good. " Splinter told April then taps the teen's shoulder to show appreciation about his pupil's achievement.

April bow down to show respect to the ninja master. "Arigato, Master Splinter. " April then rolled her eyes to the turtles. "Guys, how's your mission? Did you find the disintegrator? " The red haired teen raised an eyebrow, asking the turtles.

"Unfortunately, no, we didn't" Donnie answered hos friend, having a grip at the katana, tighter.

"Uhm, and where's Leo? " April noticed that one of them is missing.

"Why are you holding Leonardo's weapons?" Splinter cuts off, the rolled his eyes to both katana Mikey and Donnie are holding. "Is something not right happened? " Master Splinter raised an eye brow, the hold his chin beard.

"Actually...Uh..Leo's still out there...Uh..uhm" Mikey rolled his eyes from left to right, then ups and downs. "Buying pizza! Yeah! Right! He's still buying pizza!" Mikey raised his voice.

"Aw! What?!" Donnie smacked his brother at its back, then glanced at him with an annoyed face.

"What am I gonna say?" Mikey turned to his brother. "Tell sensei Leo and Raph had a fight, then Leo went away and said, " Mikey tried his best impersonating skill, imitating Leo."_..just promise me you can live without me. _That?! You want me to say that?!" The youngest yelled angrily at his brother.

" You already did" Donatello rolled his eyes then face palmed.

Master Splinter placed his arms at his back. "Raphael, can I hear you?"

The forest green turtle stand up, still head down and went near to his sensei. "I'm sorry Master Splinter. I -I didn't also expect I would say those words"

"Then what are those words?" Splinter asked his son.

"I told him that.."Raph rolled his eyes to the right. "..I don't want him as my brother"

On the other side of the lair, when April heard what Raph said, she gasped in surprise. "You said that? "

"Sorry, sensei. I'll promise to get him back. " Raphael looked up his father.

"Don't say the apology to me; say it to your brother. You know you can't live without him, without your brothers. Do what is right and think before you speak" The rodent gave some words to his son. He wanted his pupils to realize the importance of each other.

Raphael bowed down. '_Sorry...I was so reckless!' _

"What other things happened, Donatello, Michelangelo? " Splinter turned to the other two turtles.

"Sensei, we are just worried about Leo, sensei. In his anger bursting, he ...punched the ground, making his hands injured and damaged" Donnie explained.

"Find your brother, before it's too late" The ninja master turned back and went to the dojo.

* * *

Returning from the rooftop, where Leo and Karai are facing a certain battle, it was revealed that it's the footbots behind the heard sneaks.

"So you mean, you sneak out?" Leo asked Karai, one foot forward, blocking the attack of a footbot.

"Yeah. And it was pretty fun" Karai answered the ninja then jumped beck to dodge the attack of the footbot.

Suddenly, from th shadows, Rahzar and Fishface appeaed.

"Whoa. Two more freaks. Rahzar and Fishface" The blue banded turtle saw the mutants, then sliced the robots from his front.

"Karai. Master Shredder wants you to get back" Rahzar landed at one corner and asked Karai.

"I don't want to! You can't say what I'll do! " Tha kunoichi took down the footbots around her.

"Ohh.." Fishface saw Leonardo, fighting together with Karai. "It's one of the turtles. Two birds hit with one stone. ...Are you dating?"

"If we bring the turtle to Master Splinter, we'll get a big comeback! " Rahzar said, and both evil mutants attacked Leo and Karai. Rahzar is after Leo, while Fishface is to Karai.

Fishface and Karai started slashing one another's weapons. "Karai, you are good at choosing man, aren't you? " Fishface then said to Karai, giving her a smirk.

"Not like Shredder choosing his army, right?" The Kunoichi replied also with a smirk, then charged to her mutant foe.

On the other hand, Leo and Rahzar are still fighting. Both of them are showing their Katas. "Where are your brothers huh, turtle?" Rahzar asked the broken leader.

Leo raised his non existing eyebrow. " Who are you for me, to say that?" The turtle answered then landed a swift kick to his foe's abdomen.

Rahzar immediately stood up and used his sharp razor claws. Leo blocked it using his Katanas. After a long exchange of attacks, Leo and Karai gained the upper hand during the battle but still, the two other mutants were still fighting.

'_Time to use our last resort! ' _ "Xever! We have no so much time! Use the thing Stickman gave you!" Rahzar ordered his partner.

'_Don't dare boss me around' _Fishface just responed with a nod. From a compartment at the back of his robot legs, he get a syringe with a yellowish fluid inside.

Leo saw the syringe. Fishface prepares to inject this to Karai. With a split second, Leo sheathed his Katanas, to his back and ran to Karai. "Karai! Look out! " The blue clad turtle hold Karai's both arms in order to protect her.

The syringe was then injected to Leo's neck. The amber eyes of the Kunoichi shrank and the owner gasped in surprise.

The leaf green turtle was hit. Before falling into unconsciousness, he smiled to Karai. '_Don't worry, I'll be fine'_ then he fell. Leo was then caught by the shocked teen.

Karai was still immobilized of what happened. She was left dumbfounded, still holding Leo. "No! Leo!"

"Oops. Wrong hit." Fishface jumped at the back of Karai and hold both arms, making her unable to fight back. "Will you, let me go!" The turtle's sleeping body fell on the floor. "What did you do to him!?" Karai shouted as she tries to escape against the grip of the mutant freak.

"Let's go. Tie Karai" Rahzar said, then carry Leo on his shoulder.

Fishface dragged Karai near a water storage tank at the rooftops. There, he get a rope then tie the teenage girl on the bars using a rope looping it around her waist. "I think, there is some more left. " The mutant fish turned to his pink hand, holding the syringe with a little amount left. He then injected the remaining to Karai's arm.

The vision of the female ninja became blurred, like everything around her is moving. "Wh-where are you taking him!?" Karai still sees what's happening, even though she's a little bit drowsy in every second that comes.

"I think this turtle worth more points" Rahzar said, as he continue to go away, back to Shredder's lair, still carrying Leo's unconscious body.

"Le-o!" Karai's vision became totally black, as her eyes were closing, allowing her to undrgo into deep, sleep.

* * *

Returning to the sewer lair...

"I could help you" April stepped forward to her mutant friends. The turtles are preparing their gears inside Donnie's lab.

Raph turned to April, twirled his twin sai, then put them on his back.

Mikey also heard it, and then he put his nunchucks at his shell's side pocket. Holding both of Leo's katanas, the youngest turtle placed the said weapons on top of a table then smiled. '_Sorry Leo. But please, be safe, bro'_ When Mikey thinks about his brother, his smile fades.

Donatello, not so sure about April's request, he went to her for a talk. '_I won't take your life at risk, April. I won't forgive myself' _"But April, it is too dangerous"

Raphael also did not agree with this. They know that April is currently training with Master Splinter to be a kunoichi, but still, she's not yet 'experienced' enough. "We can't let you April" Raph's cold voice replied.

Having a slight humiliation, April still insisted. '_Not because I am a first timer in ninjuitsu, that doesn't mean you can't trust me with this' _"Nothing is more dangerous than leaving your brother alone!"

The red haired teen felt a rage within her heart. "Leo is also my friend. He's like a brother to me!"

Everyone in the lab stared intentionally to April.

"I'll help because I want to bring Leo back not that because you want me to, okay?!" April raised her hand up into the air, meeting both eyebrows at the center.

The orange clad turtle walked near to April and Donnie. '_Whoa. April really wants to' _"Okay April, chillax"

Donnie sighed. _'Even she's really beautiful, she's also stubborn' _"Alright. If you really want then, let's go"

"You have your T-Phone, right?" the red clad turtle asked April.

The teen answered with a nod, the grab her T-Phone from her pocket.

"Use it if you found somethin' " Raph then walked out of the lair with Mikey.

The purple clad turtle is half smiled, then stared at April. '_Why do April cares that much to Leo? Not that I'm feeling jealous …Yes, he is her friend but… Argh! Too much!' _

April walked out of the lab when she noticed Donnie still hasn't followed her. "Hey Don! Come on!"

"Uh Oh! Yes! Come on April, let's hurry!" Donatello grabbed his staff from his working table and put it on the back of his shell.

April and the turtles are all on top of a rooftop. Donnie is on the other side, using binoculars. April, also willing to help, used another binocular, peeking on it and checks every building.

Raph is sitting, legs folded and arms around both legs.

Mikey is on the other side, leaning on a wall and playing with his nunchuck. '_This keeps getting boring all the time' _"How if we split up?' Mikey's voice broke the silence.

When everyone heard this, they all stare to Mikey, and raised a brow. "I agree with Mikey" April said.

"You've agreed with the opinion of a dork, like Mikey? Wow. A great achievement, numbskull" Raphael walked towards his orange banded brother then pointed him using his right hand, and then cross armed.

"Thanks!" Mikey released his signature smile. Raph raised a brow then smacked Mikey at the back of his shell.

"Aw!" "You did not get what I mean?!" "I get it so I said thanks!" The youngest turtle protested, rubbing his back. Raphael just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, let's spit up. Call in the T-Phone if anyone needs help" Donnie said as everyone started to walk.

'_I got an idea!' _"Let's use the T-Spy!" (**A/N**: You _can read my story, "The Worst Nightmare" for the details about the T-Spy :)_) Mikey snapped and suggested something to the team.

The purple banded turtle heard this. "It's not yet ready. I need to fix some of its parts." Donnie said and he continued to walk and back flipped to cross the other building.

"Great idea, Mikey" April gave Mikey a smile to make him appreciated about his idea and then she also continued to walk.

Mikey also replied with a smile. When Raph passed near him, he put his tongue out, taunting his brother.

The forest green turtle saw this. Raph then hit his brother's back. "Aw!" Raphael just rolled his eyes then the team split up.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! What do you think happened to Leo? And also Karai? Read and read to find out!**

**What do you think of the story? Please review! I am totally shaking my shell to write the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Thank you again! *Hugging you very tight***

"_I don't think you are!"_ –Leo

"_Oh really ? How do you think this is?!"_ -Karai


	2. Chapter 2: I Almost Had You

**A/N: Hello again guys! SORRY for the long wait! I've been working on to my exams and I hope for the best results. Wish me luck! Hopefully you will like this next chapter. Enjoy you guys! I really need your opinions for me to improve. Special thanks to **_**link-senpai**_** (You really rock, Dottie! ) And all of you guys who reviewed, followed and those who added this story to their favorites! That meant a lot for me!**

*****_**Chapter 2 ***_

'_This is my time to prove the guys that I could be in a mission ' On_ a hurry, April runs through the streets, hoping to find Leonardo. '_I am getting worried to Leo. Where did he go? ' _She realized that having her feet on the ground was not enough to find a broken person. '_He's a ninja' _April remembered. '_The greatest possibility is he is on top of a certain known place'._

April stopped then climbed into a fire escape. Almost at the top, she slipped, but luckily, she saw a metal near to her then grabbed it immediately. She jumped back to the fire exit."Phew. That was a close call"

The red haired teen continued to go up. She reached the rooftop, safe and alive, with all parts of her body still in her control.

"Now I landed on the rooftop, no bruises, no ninjas around, and no aliens after me. Probably one of my 'Top Ten' achievements"

April picked the binoculars from her bag and and used it. "Hmm.. Hey..." The teen saw a familiar figure on a rooftop next to her. '_It is tied and not moving'_ To better see what it is or who-knows-who, she focused her binoculars. "Is that...Karai?"

_'Why is she there? What is she doing in there?' _There is only one way to know it. April put down her shoulder bag and opened it. She saw the grappling hook Donnie gave to her. "Now this could be useful"

April went to the corner of the rooftop she is currently on. The aspiring kunoichi pointed the grappling hook to the fine wall of the rooftop where she spotted Karai. She pressed the button then the metal hook flew and sticked to the wall.

"Finally. A not so stupid grappling hook" April grabbed her tessen and used it to cross through the ropes the grappling hook made.

She landed softly and swiftly. The teen put back her tessen then ran to Karai. She saw the kunoichi tied with ropes, unconscious.

"Karai? Hey, are you alright? " April went to Karai and tried to wake her.

April heard the raven haired teen's short moan. "Leo..." Karai woke up, and she saw a girl from her front.

"Leo?" The red haired teen whispered in confusion.

The kunoichi's vision became clear. "April O'Neil" She saw herself being untied by April. '_How many hours have I slept?'_

_"_Why are you doing this? I'm your ememy, remember? I've hurt you before, so why don't you just leave me." Karai bowed down and closed her eyes.

"I am just doing this because I heard you mentioned Leo's name" April just answered, without looking at Karai straight unto her face.

_'Leo... Right... My- I mean, Leo..' _When Karai heared Leo's name, she closed her eyes tighter and clenched her fists. With few more seconds, the ropes finally set her free.

April stand up, then looked at the amber eyed ninja. "So where is he?" She saw the kunoichi opened her eyes, and then letting a deep breath.

"Do you trust me?" Karai asked, and then finally looked straight to April.

"I need to. I need to find Leo, I mean, we need" April suddenly felt heat running up to her cheeks, which later on made her blushed a bit. '_Come on April! Snap out of it! You know you have no chance to Karai' _

Karai saw this, then made her 'jealous'. She raised a brow and placed a hand on her hips.

The red haired teen became nervous of how Karai fixed her posture. She just gave a litle smile.

"Actually, it's my fault. " Karai looked down, being frustrated of what happened.

"Your fault?" April asked in confusion, raising a brow.

"I saw him, here, sobbing like a little child, talking to himself." Karai said to April, with a tune of sarcasm.

"Then what happened? " The teen followed the kunoichi as they walk around the rooftop.

"We talked about our private lives and private activities" Karai stopped and faced April, giving her a smirk

"Uh... What is it all about? " April asked Karai. "Some are too personal for you to know" The kunoichi gave another smirk. "Please... Tell me... What happened to Leo? " April's tune is now begging, her blue eyes ask for some pity.

Karai clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "That stupid careless brother of him! He makes my blood boil! " "I already know that " April rolled her eyes below.

"The thing is... Xever and Chris attacked us" " What?!" April bolted. "I thought, you were their alley, then why would they leave you here and-" " I sneak out to Shredder" Karai cuts April. The red haired teen became more confused for now.

"Wait. Are you still believing in Shredder, I mean..." "Leo also told me that" The raven haired teen cuts off again. "What if you call the others so that they could know what really happened to Leo instead of just standing there and asking about my privacy?" Karai said, sarcastically, raising a brow and placing a hand on her hips. '_My signature pose'_

"Oh yeah, yeah you're right! " April grabbed her T-Phone from her pocket and clicked on Donnie, Raph and Mikey's contact numbers. "Guys, I found someone"

The red clad turtle is seen standing on a rooftop, one leg kneeled. Suddenly, from his pocket, he felt a vibration. '_A phone call' _From his side he grabbed the T-Phone. "_Guys, I found someone"_ It's April's call.

" Someone? What do you mean?" Raph's voice gave a confused tone. "It's a long story, Raph. Get in here" April said from the other line, strictly commanding the sai wielding turtle.

" Alright April. We'll be there for some minute" The purple clad turtle said, calmly. Every turtle (except Leo of course) heard the news then turned their phones off.

* * *

The night breeze slowly drifts against the orange banded turtle's face. "How long would you be lost, big bro" He sighed.

His baby blue eyes roam from left to right, still no sign of his eldest brother.

Jumping from rooftop to another rooftop, he could feel his legs getting heavier. He's being exhausted and worn. "I think I need some pizza break" Mikey stopped for a while and sit down.

From his side, he heard his T-Phone ringing. "Ohh! Finally! News! " The nunchuck wielding turtle grabbed the phone and saw April's incoming call.

"_Guys, I found someone" 'Someone?' "Someone? What do you mean?" 'It's Raphie's voice' "It's a long story Raph. Get in here" 'April is kinda, commanding Raph. Whoa, cool dudette' _

"_Alright April, we'll be there for some minute" 'Donnie assures that we'll come for April'. _Suddenly, the phone's screen turned black. "Hey! I'll ask some more! How could I know where is April ?!" Mikey panicked. He circled around, finding answers in his 'hollow' brain.

From nowhere, Mikey spotted a familiar silhouette. He focused his eyes to it. "It's Raph!" '_Phew. I thought I will be stocked in this place forever' _"Raph! Raph! Hey dude! I'm here! Your cutest brother! " The freckled turtle shouted, waving his hands, and calling his older brother for attention.

"_Raph! Raph! Hey dude! I'm here! Your cutest brother! " _Raphaelheard his name being called. He rolled his eyes around, finding out that it is from his little brother. '_Mikey'_

He went to the building where his brother is currently on.

"I'm glad you heard me!" Mikey said with glee. Raph rolled his eyes. "What's your problem huh, Shellbrain?" "Uh.. Uhhm.. Mmm… Uh" "Quit thinking 'because it's no use! Just tell me your problem, you dork!" The sai wielding turtle raised his voice, annoyed with Mikey.

"Fine" Mikey rolled his eyes. "You see… My T-Phone died. I heard April's call and she said we must come to her. The problem is… I don't know how."

'_I don't know if I'll kick, punch Mikey, or what' _When Raph heard this, he just sighed. "Okay. Let's talk later about how well you saved your phone's battery" The forest green turtle grabbed his T-Phone from his back. "See this dot?" Raph pointed at the screen. " " Mikey answered with a nod. "This is what Donnie calls the GPS." "G-P what?" "Stop asking or I'll slice your shell into two! This is where April could be seen. We must keep following this, understood, numbskull?" "Yes" Raphael raised his non existing brow. "Alright, follow me" The two teenage ninjas started jumping from building to building using high jumps and back flips_._

The two turtles reached the building where the GPS lead them. From there, they spotted their brother Donnie with April and…

"Hey wait… is that… ?" Mikey gasped in surprise, seeing Karai.

Raphael gritted his teeth. From his back, he grabbed his twin sai then twirled it, going nearer to Karai. "Karai! Where is Leo! Where did you take him!"

April went to Raph, stopping the raging terrapin. "No, Raph, wait"

From behind, Karai placed a hand on her hips and stared sharply to Raph. "So you already know that you are the reason why Leo is not here, right, Raphael?"

"Would you, get out of this!" The emerald eyed turtle pointed the tip of his sai to the kunoichi. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Raph" Donatello went to his older brother and tapped his shell to cool him off.

"Karai can help us" April turned to Karai.

"Xever and Chris took Leo" Karai became more serious.

"What?! Fisface and Rahzar?! But why!?" Michelangelo yelled and panicked.

"Their real mission is to get me back to Shredder but when they saw Leo, they took the chance." Karai explained the details further to the turtles.

"Wait. Let me clear myself to you. You, went out of Shredder?"

Donnie stepped forward and raised his nonexistent eyebrows. '_This gets more confusing the longer I ask'_

" He just wanted everything to be done. But that's not important for now. We need to get Leo back. I'll spy Shredder"

The purple masked turtle picked something from his side. A T-Phone. The bo wielding turtle handed the phone to Karai. "Use it"

The kunoichi grabbed the phone from the turtle's larger palm. "What is this?"

"T-Phone. We use it for communication. Our numbers are registered there, including Leo's" Donatello gave a little smile, and Karai responded with a nod.

"You have an extra one Donnie, sweet" April tapped Donnie's shell and smiled.

" Heh!" Don smiled, revealing his gap tooth and blushed. "I made it just in case Mikey breaks his own" The purple clad turtle scratched the back of his head.

Raphael gritted his teeth. '_This is not just right. I will not trust this witch'_ "Do you really think we could trust this woman?" the red clad turtle crossed his arms across his plastron.

Her amber eyes rolled through the turtle in red. "Leo trusted me to tell what he feels, especially about a rude brother. I expect that you would trust me also"

Raph breathe out. '_There's nothing I can do'_ "Fine. But I'll go with you" The red masked turtle stepped forward.

"No. You can't" Karai stepped back and hold a grip to her tanto at her back.

"My brother's safety is in there and it's my responsibility to bring him back!" Raphael clenced his left fist and then raised his right hand.

The kunoichi unsheathed her tanto blade from her back and then pointed it to Raph. "If you go there, you are also risking Leo's life at the same time! You're not the only one who cares a lot for Leo but I also do! So back off Raphael!" Her amber eyes flashed with anger and her raven hair sway with the wind.

Raphael gritted his teeth once more and crumpled both of his fists.

Karai placed down her weapon and returned it to her back. She then stepped back and went away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Karai is right, Raph. She also has a point. We'll just wait" Donnie went beside his older brother and tapped his shoulder.

'_So it was proven. Karai cares a lot for Leo. That's it. Game over.' _"Awesome!" April said, making everyone turn to her.

"What's so awesome, April?" Mikey raised a brow.

"Karai is really concerned for Leo?! Oohh!" The red haired teen smiled and chuckled.

The orange banded turtle turned back and whispered. " Leo scored a lot to Karai unlike Donnie to April" Mikey used his hands to cover his mouth while giggling then closed his eyes within 2 seconds. He then rolled his eyes to Donnie to see if ever he heard it.

A meter farther than Mikey, Donnie's ears captured the whisper of his little brother made. '_You! Pukehead!'_ Donatello turned to Mikey, clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "I heard that!" Don gritted his teeth, revealing the geek's gap between his teeth.

Raphael, from the back, stepped forward and smacked Mikey. "Aw!" The shortest turtle rubbed his back and stared sharply to Raph.

Nobody noticed that April heard what Mikey said. She looked at the purple clad turtle and smiled. '_At least, Donnie's still there'_

* * *

The amber eyes of the kunoichi rolled around. A sight made her stop. '_Shredder's van. Something... Or maybe someone's in there' _Karai decided to follow the said vehicle, locking her eyes to it.

The vehicle lead the raven haired teen to a familiar structure; the TCRI building of the Kraang. '_Those slimy aliens? What are they going to do with Shredder?' _She placed her metal mask on, covering the half of her face.

Rahzar and Fishface were the ones who exited the van. Fishface opened the back of the vehicle and then he entered. Karai focused to what she sees. When the mutant went out, from his back, the mutant fish was carrying Leo, tied with chains, still not regaining his consciousness.

'_Leo!'_ When Karai saw this, she suddenly stood up from where she sits.

Rahzar and Fishface entered TCRI, bringing a number of footbots with them.

The kunoichi regained her focus, and turned again to her mission. '_Those freaks! They'll pay for what they did!' _

"I'm just wondering" Fishface started to speak, while he, Rahzar and other footbots were on a lift. Pretending he did not heard, Rahzar just rolled his eyes to Fishface. "Does this turtle eat so much meat?" The mutant growled, carrying the blue banded turtle from his back.

" I don't think so" Rahzar answered his partner's question.

"Then what makes him so heavy?! I think I'm not carrying a teenager. I think I'm carrying an overweight snoring panda" Fishface protested, as he rolled his green mutant eyes to the turtle.

"Keep your voice down! If that turtle wakes up, we'll be churned by Master Shredder's gauntlet! Stop your non sense compliment, just carry that freak cause I already know that feeling!" Rahzar responded.

"Tingg!" The mutants reached the floor they must be on. They both saw Shredder talking with a Kraangdroid.

* * *

The blue banded turtle started opening his eyes. Carefully, little by little. When he finally regain his senses, he felt cold. Water has been around him. '_No, I am in water!'_ He panicked, but realized he can breathe inside. '_Huh?' _

He saw himself inside a vat of liquid, as clear as water. A tube was placed on his mouth, making him breath under. His azure eyes spotted a roaming Kraangdroid which turned to him and checked the monitor beside the vat.

'_Well let's see who's there. Kraang and me. Sweet.' _He looked above. '_They're now sealing me in here, huh?' _

A metal clinging was heard. Footsteps were coming nearer to him. He turnrd left. '_Metal pants' _From his left, he saw Shredder. Both of his non existent eyebrows met at the center.

The villain's sight turned to the turtle in blue. " So now, you're finally awake, _kame"_

Leo just narrowed his eyes, and gave his sharpest stare he could give.

"Don't worry, Leonardo, right?" Shredder stepped forward while the katana wielding turtle locked onto Shredder as he walked around. "You can speak from there. Tell me what can you say about where you are right now"

"I haven't noticed" Leo said, sarcastically. "What do you need to me anyway huh?"

Shredder stopped for a while. " Can you see my friends, the Kraang"

" I see. They are really cuddly and slimy. Great choice of friends." The azure eyed turtle released a smirk.

Upon hearing this, Shredder laughed, shortly. " You have a great sense of humor huh, Leonardo? Did Hamato Yoshi taught you to be a clown by the shadows?"

"Actually, my sensei has nothing to do with that. I just learned that by kicking your clan's butts" Another smirk was given by the blue clad turtle. '_I am enjoying this one' _

"Oh, really?" Shredder responded. " Since our conversation has gone too far, why don't you answer my question, Shredder? " Leo swum to the glass and lean on it.

"So Hamato Yoshi did not taught you how to respect the elders?" The villain stepped forward, nearer to the vat of liquid.

"He did taught us, but also told us not, on time like this, being caged in a vat of who-knows-what kind of liquid while having a tube sucked in your mouth, without knowing where am I and what am I doing in here" Leo said, crossing his arms around his plastron.

" I just let the knowledge of Kraang study your way of thinking, and on how will _**I **_gain control of it" Shredder said.

" As far as I am concerned, this is my mind and I am the only one who could control it" Leonardo raised a brow and gave a skeptical look.

"Ha!...ha! ha! ha! ha!" Shredder laughed which made Leo to be more confused. '_He's out of his mind.. Only if Sensei can see this..'_

"What a pathetic animal! How can you be so sure about that huh?! Did your sensei taught you about hypnosis?"

_'Yeah. Right. Hypnosis. Great. Just. Freaking. Great.' _The blue banded turtle rolled his eyes then swum backwards, against the glass wall.

"I'll just leave you there for some more minute" Shredder exited the place.

_'Now, how will I get out of this aquarium?' _Leo looked around, finding any way of escape.

* * *

From above the dark ceilings of TCRI, Karai sneaks in, carefully putting her steps on to the metal bars with no heard sounds. '_Ninja Stealth'_

"_**You're finally awake, kame**_ _" _A known voice stopped her in her tracks. She placed her ear to the ceiling, finding where the voice exactly is.

" _**Don't worry, Leonardo, right? **__" 'Leonardo? Leo's in there!' _She quickly drew her tanto blade and carefully sliced the ceiling, forming a circle, enough for her to peek on.

"_...right now" _Karai missed some words from Shredder. From right where she is, the Kunoichi could see a container, a big one where she saw Leo. The raven haired teen also saw Shredder talking with the blue banded ninja.

"_**I haven't noticed. **__" " __**What do you need to me anyway huh?**__" 'You three toes. Still pathetic' _Karai continued to listen between the conversation.

_**"...really cuddly and slimy. Great choice of friends" **_Upon hearing this, she barely laughed out loud but managed just to release a silent chuckle.

_**"...sense of humor, huh Leonardo? Did Hamato Yoshi taught you to be a clown by the shadows? " **_

She continued to watch the show between her 'father' and Leonardo.

_**"...ha! ...ha!...ha!" **_ Some words aren't clear because of the sounds of the equipments below. '_This place sucks!' _

_**"...hypnosis?" '**__Wait, what?! Hypnosis? Father will use hypnosis?! To whom?! Why?!' _When Karai focused again to Shredder, saw him walking out of the room. _'Great. Haven't heard the most important details' _

Her amber eyes peek on to the circle she made. '_No signs of Kraang, footbots or Shredder. Just me, and Leo' _She unsheathed her tanto blade and continued to make a bigger hole where she can pass through. '_There. Perfect' _

The kunoichi slides out of the ceiling, entering the hole, and landing swiftly on the floor. She silently went near the vat where Leo is in.

"Who's there? " Splinter taught them to sharpen their senses, including hearing. Leo's azure eyes narrowed and rolled through the place. He was alerted of the soft sound Karai made when she landed. "Hey, fearless leader" Karai walked and went in front of the vat. She placed her hand on her hips and smirked.

"K-Karai?!" Leo swum and lean on the glass seeing Karai. " Wait. How did you-" "Shhh." The kunoichi stepped forward, placed her right hand on the glass, concealing the turtle's mouth from her sight. "Quiet. I'll get you out of here" Karai said, whispering and then made a step back. The raven haired teen went to the equipment beside the vat and pressed a button.

The water inside the container drained, and the glass wall went down. Karai rushed to Leo. "Hey there, are you okay?" She helped Leo put away the breathing apparatus. "Better" The azure orbs and the amber ones locked on to each other. " Thank You" Leo said and using his left hand, he gently swiped Karai's hair away from her face. The blue clad turtle held the kunoichi's waist, tugging her nearer to him. The raven haired teen wrapped both of her arms around Leo's shell.

The two ninjas closed both of their eyes, as their heads are going near to each other.

"Well. What do we have here" The teenage ninjas stopped, and then rolled their eyes to where the voice came from. It's from the super mutant, Rahzar, accompanied by Fishface and a dozen of footbots.

"Oh... Did we interrupt? " Fishface stated, giving both of them a smirk.

"Oh! We,...Uh.." Leo suddenly let go of Karai. He felt heat burning down his cheeks, making his terrapin skin turn into red. Karai let go also then stared sharply on Rahzar and Fishface. She also blushed a lot, making the two foes laugh.

Fishface was stopped by seeing Leo. The mutant saw the blue banded turtle with a raging anger. Both of his fists were clenched very tight, so are his eyes. The mutant fish used his hand to call Rahzar's attention. "Psst." Rahzar stopped from laughing then turned to Fishface. "Why?" "Do you remember what Master Shredder said about the turtle's anger?" "Yes. Why?" "J-Just asking" Fishface gulped then pointed at Leo which made Chris turn to the leaf green turtle.

The raven haired teen heard what Fishface said and turned also to Leo. "Leo? It's okay. They are just some mindless freaks who are both lacking in companions" Karai said worried. "Leo?"

The blue clad turtle opened his eyes. Instead of seeing a clear, compassionate azure eyes, they saw bright red eyes full of rage. He suddenly ran to the two other mutants with an unknown speed, then gave both a kick at the same time, knocking them on the ground.

The leaf green turtle turned to the footbots then grabbed two and then crushed its head at the same time using his bare hands. He turned to other bots and do it also.

At the corner, Karai's amber eyes narrowed at the sight. She was dead in her tracks as she watched Leo rampaging around.

All of the footbots had been crushed. "How about you?" Leo tilted his head and walked slowly to where Rahzar and Fishface were laying down.

"No. Please. Go away!" The two mutants said at the same time. Leonardo grabbed them both by the neck and pinned them against the wall. "After all you've done to ME and MY BROTHERS?! **NEVER!**" He continued to squeeze the mutant's both necks, as they try to inhale oxygen.

At the back, Karai is still dumbfounded. She heard someone has been watching. When she looked back, she saw Shredder, witnessing everything. "Father?!" She hissed.

Shredder walked towards Karai and grabbed her, holding both arms and placing a short knife near the kunoichi's neck. " Father! What are you doing!" "Don't worry, Karai. This won't hurt. I just need to catch that turtle" Shredder's cold voice replied.

From the other side, Leo heard Karai's yell. He turned to it and saw what's going on. This made him lose the grip from the two mutants. His eyes turned to normal again.

"Follow my instructions or else I'll slice her neck!" '_What?! Father, why are you doing this?!' _"Father! You can't do this to me!" "I can, Karai. It is for _**our **_revenge against the Hamatos don't you remember, my _daughter?"_ The blade of the knife is getting nearer to her neck.

"Tell me what to do" Leo's wavy voice said. "You'll come again with me" Shredder replied. The blue clad turtle did not respond. "You think I can't do this to my daughter?!" Shredder pierced a little skin from Karai's neck, making a small amount of crimson blood flow down. The raven haired teen rolled her eyes down, and felt the cut.

The turtle's eyes shrank. "Fine! I'll go with you! Just let go of her!" "So we have a deal. Xever! Bradford! Get up!" Fishface and Rahzar stood up and walked to the direction of Karai and Shredder.

"Go home now, Karai. Your mission here is now over. Don't ever try to go against my will again, understood?" The villain whispered on Karai's ear and let go of her. "Yes, father" The raven haired teen bowed down and closed her eyes. "I have recruited a new member of our clan. He's stronger than Tiger Claw and would more likely to finish Hamato Yoshi's disciples once and for all"

Rahzar and Fishface grabbed Karai. "What will you do to Leonardo?" The amber eyes of the kunoichi rolled to her 'father'. "Nothing. A few tests, maybe?" Shredder went to the place where the blue masked turtle is standing. "Follow me"

Leo did what Shredder said. '_I don't want you to be hurt, Karai. It will rather be me cause I-...'_ Following the villain's footsteps, he bowed down and clenched his fists.

The amber orbs and the azure ones glare to each other for the last time, both shimmering with worries.

* * *

**A/N: Leo was captured... Again.. What do you think? Sorry, I'm not good at 'those' scenes. You know what I mean.**

**-I've recently watched the TMNT 2014 Movie! And it was so freaking AWESOME!**

_"Let's go play Buck-Buck"- Leo 2014_


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation

**A/N:*drum rolls* Here's the third chapter! This thing contains some specific character's point of view. (:**

**Leo: That's so sweet of you, Leoette. **

**Me: Of course, I just want you and Karai to be happy.**

**Leo: Thanks. *kisses 'me' on her forehead**goes back at the sewers***

**Me: *faints***

**Sen-pai. no-ticed. me.**

_***Chapter 3***_

Inside a moving van, where the Raven haired teen was still chained up, unable for her to do any escape routine. She was all tied up, from hips to waist, crossing her arms at her back. Karai was placed at the back carrier of the vehicle.

From her wrist, a small, but sharp blade was drawn out. It was the same size like a guitar pick. Slowly, she used this thing to slice the chain. _' Come on, you stupid steel!' _

"That foolish turtle! If I'll have a second chance, it'll be me, who will crack his shell!"

From the front rear of the vehicle, Karai heard Xever's voice.

"You know we can't touch that reptile, right?" Bradford replied then grinned.

"Why? Are you afraid of being beaten by that customized freak!?" Fishface hissed.

_'Customized?' _The teen's amber eyes grew slightly. Sudden strong pumps of blood ran through her veins.

"Shh! Karai's there! She might hear about it!" Rahzar hissed.

_'Wait. Leo, customized? What's wrong if I'll hear? Is it...no it must not be bad.. ' _Karai silently continues to slice the metal chain. "Kling!" _'Hai!' _ The chain was finally cracked and broken. The steel lose the grip to her, which made the kunoichi escape from the chain.

Karai immediately grabbed the T-Phone. It is what Donatello, _'Leo's Genius Brother' _ gave to her. She pressed a button, then lights of different colors flashed. On the screen, she saw a highlighted contact, which is colored blue. _'It's my big teddy bear's' _ The kunoichi swiped down and saw another contact, which, is colored red. It glows a lot more, not like the blue one. When she continued to scroll down, she saw purple, orange, yellow, brown and a green one. They glow just like the red one.

She swiped up and wondered why the blue one does not glow. The kunoichi clicked on to Leo's number. '_Uh, hello. Whoever you are. Raph, Donnie, Mikey or even Sensei or April... Casey also, unfortunately, I left my T-Phone inside the Shellraiser. Don't waste your time calling or tracking me via GPS 'cause, I just want to be alone, for now. Bye.' _

The raven haired teen glanced at the T-Phone, which displays Leo's image, giving his rare and genuine smile. It's Leo's voice who answered her call, but only a recorded one.

She smiled, and a silent tear fell down. _'No. No. I'm the strongest known girl and a well - trained kunoichi. I...won't...cry...I...just...won't' _

_*__**Flashback* **_

_"Thank You" _Karai remembered the moment where she last saw the kind of smile the blue banded turtle gave.

..._Leo said and using his left hand, he gently swiped Karai's hair away from her face. The blue clad turtle held the kunoichi's waist, tugging her nearer to him. The raven haired teen wrapped both of her arms around Leo's shell._

_The two ninjas closed both of their eyes, as their heads are going near to each other. _

When she remembered the seconds where their lips almost touched each other, she did not managed to stop her tears. Adding to her heavy burden was the moment they share their last, teary glances.

_***End of Flashback***_

_'No. They will not touch Leo!' _A glowing fire sparked from Karai's heart. _'I will save him! Even if it will be disobeying my own father's decision! '. _She taught, meeting both eyebrows at the center and clenched her fists.

!?

The moonlight shines through the dark night skies of the city that never sleeps, New York. Raphael leans on the wall, crossing his arms across his plastron and tapping his biceps using a finger.

Michelangelo is sitting on a corner, staring at his 'useless' T-Phone.

April is standing beside a busy Donatello, which continously taps his T-Phone.

The red banded turtle broke the deafening silence. "Hey, gap - toothed egghead? How long will you waste your time doing useless things on that stupid phone?"

Donatello turned to his hot headed brother and gritted his teeth, showing the gap. "Oh! Thank you very much for the very helpful comment, Raphael! If you think I am doing useless things on this stupid phone, then what do you think _you _did! It's your fault anyway!" The purple masked turtle yelled at his older brother, clenching his fists.

Mikey ran to Raph. "Donnie, calm down" April hold Donnie's arms, trying to calm him down. Raphael stared sharply to Donnie.

"If you weren't too stubborn and only if you keep that oh-so-high pride of yours, Leo must still be here!" Don continued to surface up his anger against his brother.

Raphael was hit. _'Donnie's extremely right. It's my damn fault!' _

_"_Donnie, you only make things worse..." The red haired teen continues to tap Don's shell.

"You! You..." The purple banded turtle's crimson eyes narrowed, glancing against the red banded turtle's emerald eyes.

"Only if you! Weren't so selfish! You! Y-" Donnie suddenly stopped and calmed down when he saw Mikey's worried eyes. Donnie turned to his brother Raphael, which made his heart melt. Raph's been crying. The toughest turtle they knew. The one they knew that would not cry, even in roughest situations.

"R-Raph?..." His raging heart turned into guilt full heart. Donnie slowly stepped forward, going nearer to his older brother.

April lose her grip on Donatello, as she watched the turtle walk towards his brothers. _'No. You can't be broken. Not now. Somebody needs you'_

Raphael closed his eyes, tightly; still tears are flowing down to his terrapin cheeks.

"I-I..." Donnie stretched his hands, reaching for Raph's hand.

At the side of the red banded turtle was the youngest, who turned his head down.

Donatello held Raphael hand and kneeled on him. "I'm so sorry!" Donnie cried which made Raph turn to him and sat down. "I am just so weak! I can't take it! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I can't live without Leo, without all of you!" He said between sobs. "No. Donnie, please. Don't apologize. It's my fault. Please, don't cry like that! You become dorker!" The emerald eyed turtle said, teary.

Donnie turned to him, and smiled, wiping his tears. "Stop that bros! You're making Dr. Prankenstein cry a lot!" The turtles laughed and they all shared a family hug.

From the other side where April is standing, she wiped a tear drop and smiled at the family.

"We'll find our big brother, huh?" Mikey said to his brothers. "Of course, Mikey" Raph said to Mikey and patted his little brother's head. "Indeed, if... I could track Leo using Global Positioning Sys-" "Alright, we get it Mr. Genius" "Hey bros, heve you tried to call Leo?" "Michelangelo asked his older brothers."Uhh.." The two stated in unison, and they both looked at each other.

"I'll do it" April O'Neil stepped towards the turtles. The three terrapins stand up and turned to her.

"Uh, of course, April, you may" Donnie looked at April and smiled at her. The red haired teen replied with a smile. She grabbed her T-Phone from her back, and clicked on to the blue contact. The three humanoid reptiles went beside April.

'_**Uh, hello. Whoever you are. Raph, Donnie, Mikey or even Sensei or April. ... Casey also, unfortunately, I left my T-Phone inside the Shellraiser. Don't waste your time calling or tracking me via GPS ' cause, I just want to be alone, for now. Bye.' **_ Leo' recorded voice said.

A deafening silence was built. "Now, what are we going to do?" Mikey asked. He got no answer, and everyone bowed down.

!?

Inside a rolling vehicle, Karai pressed the yellow contact. All of a sudden, she was answered by April.

"O'Neil! " She whispered. "_Karai!" "She's there?!" "What's the news?!" "Where's Leo?!" _ Different voices echoed from the background. "_Shh! Guys keep quiet! What is it, Karai?" _

"I know where Leo is, but I recommend for you, not to attack the structure immediately. Wait for some plans. I don't know what Shredder plans, but he said he'll be sending a 'New Member' to eliminate you" Karai told the guys, and April.

_"So where is he?" _Raphael asked. "I know where the building, the TCRI is but in a very possible thing, Shredder might take Leo to another place because he saw me. I will definitely find him once I escaped in these freaks, but for the meantime, prepare yourselves out there"

_"Alright! We'll beat that new ninja!" _The orange banded turtle yelled at the background and the conversation was ended.

The said van that Karai is currently in suddenly stopped. '_It's time'. _The raven haired teen prepared to charge the upcoming foes.

!?

**Karai's Point of View **

I heard the two freaks Shredder made, coming at the back of this metal vehicle. Of course, logically speaking, the will come and get me, lock me at that hell hole and they will make sure I won't escape. That's what greatly made them wrong.

Here am I, activating my 'Ninja Mode'. Since it's very dark in this hot enclosed space, they could not notice me immediately. I placed myself below the roof of this thing. Imagine me like a spider up the ceiling.

There they are, opening the back door. The first ugly face I saw was Xever's fish-face. Then next was Bradford ' s freaky mutated mutant dog face. "I don't see anything here" What do Leo's little brother call him? Ah! Fishface.

I saw Bradford, Rahzar, yes? Sniffs around. "She's here. No wonder" Now, I'll do what I have planned. From my secret pocket, I grabbed two blinding powders. In just enough time, I threw it to both of them, straight onto their eyes.

Both of them coughed, and wiped their eyes. I went down and grabbed the chains they used to tie me lately. I used the chains to tie them both, but because of Rahzar's sharp senses, he was able to dodge it. At least, I caught Fishface.

Now, I prepared to charge Rahzar. It seems that I got some advantage. He could not use his vision that much. Here am I, hitting Fishface on his scaly head using the butt of my tanto. Of course, just to make sure he can't escape. My hit made him lost his consciousness, temporarily.

I threw another powder at Rahzar, and then I sent a flying kick. His ears twitched and sensed my coming attack. He stepped his right leg back to dodge my incoming blow. "Even I can't see properly, I can still smell and hear you, brat!"

"Oh really? What do you think this is?!" I saw some barrels from the ground and threw one at him. I grabbed another and threw the second one. Now, I am left with one barrel. I circled him once more and threw the barrel, together with my full force kick, straight into his face.

See? That's what a highly trained kunoichi could do. Rahzar is now down. I walked towards Fishface. I will juice some information to him.

I grabbed my tanto and placed it on Fishface's neck. "Hey Xever, rise and shine! " I shouted at his ears, trying to blow out his eardrums, if he had some. I felt him, waking up. "Tell me where Shredder took Leo and what did you do to him! Or I'll rip up all of your bones!"

!?

**Leo's Point of View **

I can't explain what I am feeling right now. I don't know if I am really happy, 'cause you know the incident between me and Karai. Will I be worried about myself on where I am right now, and if someone could explain what I did lately. Me, myself was surprised. _'What the heck was that?' _

While walking with this living evil and some Kraang, I think, we are heading to some sort of...spooky...Kraang laboratory. I smell some familiar chemicals, maybe because of my exposure to Donnie's lab. The smell and aura of the place is kinda, ominous.

I could say, not that I am proud, but seriously, I feel stronger. It's like, if I'll punch Shredder right now, my fist will crack his bones. That's the thing that I am worrying also. It's weird. Yeah. Freaking weird.

Speaking of cracking bones, only if I had the chance of fighting back with Shredder, of course from the start, I did it. But the thing is, imagine a giant talking turtle with a collar on his neck. Not on the neck only but on wrists and feet also. Of course these collars aren't safe. Shredder wouldn't do that. I could be electrocuted if ever I will not follow his stupid orders.

This is where I am right now. These aliens from the ones known as Dimension X opened an alloy door. "Kraang. To which is known as the Shredder" A Kraang unit holding a plasma gun walked towards us.

"The one who is known as one of the turtles arrived" "Kraang observed that the desired result of the plan of the once known as the Shredder came up perfectly"

Hey. What "plan"? I am not aware with this. "Hey wait. What do you mean?" "Kraang will give details to the one that is known as the turtle once the turtle will enter the room given by Kraang" I rolled my eyes, and kept my temper from surfacing. Maybe I am slightly terrified of what will happen to me when I do compliment. A teenage mutant ninja turtle soup.

Then we entered the lab. From there, the first thing that caught my eye was the steel bed. That means a thing; later, I'll be seeing myself lying down on that '_bed of doom_' I gulped and stopped for a while.

"Enter, turtle" Shredder's voice was kinda, creepy. It almost made my shell jump. I turned and looked at him. I saw his evil stare, and I also saw his right burned eye. Then I looked straight and walked again.

Sensei's fight with him was really serious. It marked both of them with scars that unimaginable would heal.

A Kraangdroid lead me to the '_bed of doom'. _I glance at the steel bed, and I saw my own reflection. Why am I here anyway? Oh. My fight with Raph. I lift up my left hand, and I still saw the bandage. I crumpled it, and then closed my eyes, airtight.

This feeling of rage again. I can feel my heart beating so fast. My muscles are trembling. Suddenly, I lost my senses. This time, I cannot hear anyone, neither Shredder. My vision became black. It leads me to kill everyone in my sight.

I can't control myself. I know that a Kraang is standing behind my back. It's my first target. I slowly turned to it and slashed it. I spotted another Kraang an jumped on top of it, separating the robot's head from its body. Another one. Almost ten units of Kraang were decapitated. Before I could hit the last one, I felt a sudden sting in my right arm. '_Oh. Great' _. It's a strong tranquilizer that made me as dizzy as ever, and turned my vision very blurry. The last thing I remembered was me, crashing to the ground, while some Kraang went to me.

!?

I felt, hollow. I think, I am flying in the air. All I can see is light, a bright light. I tried to close my eyes, but still the light won't fade. I still see the same place. From here, I feel, peaceful.

Suddenly, the light faded. It became nothing, nothing but darkness. I saw myself, laying down on a cold, platform. Looks like, I am the only thing in here. Nobody to lean on. No friends. No father. No brothers. I am alone in here. I don't hear anything, even my own voice. I can't barely stand or move a muscle.

I tried to shout. I tried to call my father's name. I got no answer. No voice came out from my mouth. I tried to cry. But no tear drop fell down. I don't want to stay here.

Finally, I felt something. I closed my eyes. When the moment I opened them, I saw a light. I tried to move my hand. Thank goodness! It's still working. My vision cleared. Kraang. The worst thing I saw when I came back to reality.

It injected me some sort of bluish fluid. Once it entered my systems, my eyes shrank. It feels like, my organs are burning inside.

It made me experience a seizure. My whole body is shaking. I can't stop it. "Now turtle! Prepare to watch yourself and your family in perish!" Still, I cannot stop the movement. Tears and cold sweat flow all over me.

A Kraang went to me again. The alien place something that glows pink, a thing that I really don't know about, behind my neck. It cuts through my flesh. All I can do is to scream as loud as I can. Then everything went black.

!?

**No Particular Point of View **

"April, I think, you've helped us enough now" Donatello went beside April. He knows that she is really fired out to help. He also knows that she come far enough to help them. Going on to this battle is not yet for her. Shredder is really dangerous. Everyone knows that, so did April.

"Yeah. Fighting that another ninja is for you, guys" April smiled. Indeed. She had done enough. The last time she joined the turtles in a battle was when they saved her father. It was successful, though. And she was very thankful for the turtles, especially, Donatello. He requests favor to April not that much but when he does, he's really serious about it.

"If ever you need a backup, just call me guys. I'll be at the lair with Master Splinter" She turned back, but was stopped by Donnie. "Uhm. April? " "Yes?" "Thank you" Donatello gave a genuine gap toothed smile. April replied with a smile of hers, and then went down.

"Donnie, Yee-hee!" Mikey teased his brother. He and Raph started cooing around. "Guys! Would you stop that!"

An idea suddenly popped out from Raph's mind. "I think I just had a plan" "You have?!" The two other turtles said in unison.

"Of course, we cannot stick our shells in here doing nothing. I really want some action! Why don't we attack the TCRI? Even though Leo's not there, the Kraang would still be there right, what do you say?"

The two younger turtles looked at each other. Indeed, Raphael proposed a good idea. They must at least, try. It's their big brother's safety. They both nodded in agreement.

The three teenage ninjas went on move. They leapt from rooftops to other, doing several back flips as they suspend in the air.

The TCRI building is now within their sights. "Now what?" Michelangelo pleaded. Suddenly, a terrifying scream was heard. This made their hearts skip a beat. Made their bloods ran cold.

It's a very familiar scream. The voice was completely clear on to their minds. It is their brother's voice.

Raphael's eyes shrank. He clenched his fists. '_No one's gonna hurt my brother!' _He stood up, and jump toward the nearest building from TCRI.

"Raph! Wait!" Donatello yelled, and with Mikey, they followed Raph. Finally, they caught up with their brother. "Okay bro. We'll smash that place!" Mikey said, panting as the three of them prepared to go at the Kraang structure.

From the other side of the building where the terrapins are, a black cloak hides behind the shadows. "Master Shredder, there they are"

As they walked around, a sight made the orange banded turtle stop. From a window, he saw his eldest brother, lying down on a steel bed while inside a laboratory. He didn't seem to move. He didn't seem to be awake.

"G-Guys…" Mikey pointed his shaking green fingers on the glass window. The two older turtles looked at the direction that made their eyes grow large.

"Leo!" Raphael yelled and drew his sais out, twirling both of them. He then used these to break the glass windows. The impact created a crash, making the glass shatter all over the place. The red banded turtle gained some small cuts.

They rushed in. Raphael was the first one to go beside their blue banded brother. He glanced shortly at Leonardo's face. From that short glance, he felt so much guilt. He saw his brother's pain. His physical pain, as well as what he did.

The blue masked turtle's arms and legs were secured by metal bars. "Help me break this freaking steel!" Raphael rushed, as he his sais to slam and crack the metal. Mikey and Donnie also helped.

Mikey used the blade of his Kusarigama chain. On the other side, Donatello sat down and connected a wire to his T-Phone. "I got an app for that!" He pressed some buttons, which made the bars being removed. "Gotcha!"

Raph carried Leo by his left arm, and removed him from the bed. Donnie also helped and supported Leo's right arm. The team went out of the structure.

"Donnie, what do you think they did to Leo? He doesn't seem to be fine" Michelangelo follows his brothers, as they carry the unconscious turtle. Since the whole night they did not see their brother, Mikey wants to hug him. To tell him they really need their big bro, as their leader. To tell him, they cannot live without him.

"If you ask me, Mikey, as I have observed the place, I still cannot tell unless he wakes up, and if I can conduct some check-ups" Donatello answered Mikey, looking at their brother. _'I hope there's nothing bad. I hope so' _

Suddenly, they heard Leo groan. This made them stop for a while. "D-Did you hear that?" Donnie and Raph looked at each other, and then they placed Leo leaning on the wall.

"Leo? Hey bro, are you okay?" Donnie placed both of his hands on Leo's shoulder. He also checked his pulse on Leo's wrist. "How's he goin'?" Raphael asked, from Donnie's back. His pulse rate isn't stable. What more is, he has a very bad fever. We need to get back to the lair before any other things happen" 

Suddenly, they felt something sneaks behind their backs. "Wait, what's that?" Mikey said, as he rolled his eyes around. They all drew their weapons out, and then they were left on top of the rooftop, surrounded by foot ninjas which are more likely to be footbots.

From out of nowhere, Shredder appeared and commanded the army to attack the turtles. They formed a protective circle around their brother.

"It's Shred-head!" The orange banded turtle gasped. "Just stay still guys! No one's gonna touch Leo again, anymore!" Raphael yelled, and charged the opponents. The two younger ones nodded in agreement, as they prepared for their foes.

Raphael twirled his sais, then kicked a 'bot from his front. When it was left pinned on the ground, he used his sai to stab the robot's body. He jumped from the others then did this also.

Donatello twirled his Bo Staff, and pressed a button, which turned his staff into a _Naginata. _He used this to stab the robot's body and another.

Michelangelo drew out his Kusarigama. Five 'bots surrounded him and all are ready to run to him and strike him. He stood still and rolled his eyes from left and right, while giving his signature _'Mikey Smirk'_. Before he could be sliced and chopped by the 'bots, he swiftly jumped upwards, leaving the robots attack each other. "Booyakasha!"

After a long exchange of attacks, all footbots have been destroyed. "You indeed are well-trained" Shredder said as he went down from where he is standing. "But you think you're good enough for-" Suddenly, Raph ran towards Shredder. "Shut up! What did you-" All of a sudden, a hand blocked Raph's attack towards Shredder.

"Who are y-" When Raphael looked at Shredder's protector, he saw his own brother, Leonardo. "Meet my new apprentice!" The three turtles gasped in surprise. Their eyes grew the largest. Their hearts pump the fastest.

When Leonardo opened his eyes, they are no longer azure orbs. Instead, they became bloody red. He gave a smirk at Raphael, as he grabbed his arms and sent him flying.

Shredder is standing behind Leo, as the turtle stared blankly on his dumbfounded brothers.

?!

**A/N: Booyakasha! That concludes the Chapter 3. Again guys, what do you think of it? I need some reviews that bad, really. **

**P.S. Be Prepared dudes and dudettes.. I am warning you..**

"_Is this a rescue, or a romantic comedy? Come on!" _-Raphael


	4. Chapter 4: Won't Let Go

**A/N: Please, dudes... Don't kill me after you read this... I am begging you.. **

**I almost kill myself in doing this, so, please... Just read and let me see what you can say.**

**Thank you again, to everyone that supports the story! I love you guys! (**_**Special thanks to blueturtlepower4ever, and all other cool readers like you!)**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_"Tell me where Shredder took Leo and what did you do to him! Or I'll rip up all of your bones! " _

**Karai's Point of View **

"Now, what will I gain if I won't?" Ugly face asked. "Oh! You want a prize, huh?" He's brave enough, yeah, totally. Let's see if his braveness could stand this.

I pointed my hand at a button on Fishface's legs. I think, this is some sort of, an important thing for his robotic legs. "What if I'll press this button?" I used my most threatening voice at him. It seems like a 'bad ass' voice. Bear with me.

I saw his mutated eyes rolling to the direction of my finger. "No please! My legs!" "Your legs? I don't care, unless you'll say some useful words" He kept his hideous, freaked mouth shut. But that made me angrier. I really don't want to waste my time with this.

So I placed my fingers at the surface of the button. I just need one swift click to end his 'walking sushi show'. "Will you tell me or I'll tell you that this is your last day using your legs on the ground!" "Okay!" "So open your jaws!" "Alright, this is the story!" Finally, I made him lose his pride.

"The time we reached the floor of the TCRI where Master Shredder told us to go, the Kraang took your boyfriend-" What the- what are you talking about! "Do you want to become fishsticks?!"

"Alright, so you like hi-" My blood is now erupting. Even though deep inside of me, it's fine. For me to get little revenge, I placed my katana nearer on to his neck. "Answer what I am asking!"

"We were not allowed to enter in the laboratory, but out of curiosity, I peeked on to the window" "Then what the heck did you saw?" I placed my tanto, enough for the blade to touch his scales.

"Then..." He gulped. "Then the Kraang injected something on the turtle" My eyes narrowed and I looked straight. "What is it?" "It's the...batch of..." "Batch of what?!" I screamed at him nervously. Yeah I said I am nervous. Really nervous.

"It's a batch of mutagen... Master Shredder told us to get those" "What?!" No. Mutagen. It can't be. I was left dumbfounded. It took me some minutes to process everything and put together every piece of me. "How come he did not changed in appearance?!" "I don't know! I'm not a scientist! " "I don't think that's all you can say. Speak up!"

"Give up, Karai. There is no way you can get him back" "Shut. Up. Just continue! " I made a little cut on his smelly scale. "Remember the time we came interrupting your moment? After that, Master Shredder had shown us a small device" Huh?! "What is the use of that thing?!" "Master said that it could control the turtle's mind by Master's voice, after the second injection of the mutagen." Se-cond contact with the freaking mutagen?! "You mean, Shredder placed that device to Leo and the 'New Ninja' Shredder told is no other than-" "Exactly." No. Just.

"I need to save Leo" I stood on both shaking feet and pulled out new set of blinding powders. "This is my gift for you. _Sayonara _"White smoke scattered throughout the place. This helped me do some escape.

* * *

**No Particular Point of View... **

"Now your greatest fear came into reality!" The turtle in blue unsheathed his katanas from his back, as the wind makes his bandana tails flutter with it. "Leonardo, destroy your brothers!" When Shredder ordered the eldest, Leo's eyes glow in bright red as he ran to charge his brothers.

He aimed his first strike at Mikey. Mikey's baby blue eyes grew wide as he stares at his brother. "Mikey! Run away!" He heard Donnie's voice which made him flinch. He pulled out his nunchucks to defend himself on Leo's attack. "Bro, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Mikey said, staring at Leo while he struggles against the force. '_Leo? Speak to me bro.' _

"Raph, Raph! What are we going to do?!" Donnie placed both of his hands on Raph's shoulder and shook him. "This is my fault. Everything in this world is my fault" Donnie gritted his teeth. "Pull yourself together, Raphael! We need to find out why this is happening, but first, let us help Mikey! He's in trouble! We have no choice but to.." the purple banded turtle stopped for a while. "...fight Leo!"

Raphael rolled his eyes below, where he saw Mikey fighting against Leo, all by himself. His eldest brother easily overpowered Mikey. Donnie was right. They need to fight Leo. Whatever the Shredder did to their oldest brother, he'll gonna pay for it. He stood up and twirled his sais. This would be hard. He doesn't want any of his brothers to be hurt.

Donatello went down with Raph and unsheated his staff from his back. _'Here goes nothing' _ He rotated the wooden staff and prepared himself for a battle.

On the other hand, Leo and Mikey are still battling. Mikey's right arm was bruised badly and he can't stand properly. Leo glared at Mikey while holding his weapon very tight. "What are you waiting for, Leonardo?! Finish that little brat!" Shredder yelled from above.

"No...Leo...you can't do this" Mikey said while groaning in pain. He looked at his brother's eyes. Leo stepped forward and prepared for a strike against Mikey using the sharp edges on the blade.

"No! We can't reach him! He's gonna hit Mikey!" Donatello shouted as he tried to run towards Mikey at his very best. Raphael gritted his teeth and looked at Shredder. His emerald eyes were burning with anger and hatred against the Shredder.

Mikey bowed his head down and waited for the last blow he'll receive. Leo looked at his orange banded brother. Before the blade reached on Mikey's head, he stopped. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head, feeling a sudden sting. He dropped a katana and stepped back.

Donatello hurried to their injured brother, with Raphael behind him. The red banded turtle overtakes Donnie and grabbed Mikey. "Hey Mike, are you alright?" Raph's worried voice said and he helped the orange clad to stand up. "Yeah, I'm good" Mikey replied and then he turned to Leo. He saw him, still his eyes were closed and a hand on his head. "But Leo's not" He tried to walk towards Leo but Raph grabbed him by the shoulder. "No. Mikey. Yes, he is Leo, but he could still hurt you" "He's in pain, I can feel it! " "But Mikey, we can't do some risk" Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's shell.

"Now, I finally see all of Hamato Yoshi's disciples in pain!" Shredder said which made the three turtles turn to him. He turned his head to the three youngest. He stared coldly at the turtles and smirked, with a great sign of contentment. "The little ones, who are getting broken as he time goes by..." The Shredder rolled his eyes to the eldest. "...and their leader, whose condition is getting worse all the time"

Raph's eyes narrowed. His blood ran through his veins, rapidly. _'Shredder...' _He twirled his sais and ran towards Shredder. The villain just smirked as he silently mentioned, "Leonardo.." Before Raph could strike at Shredder, he was again blocked by Leo. "R...Raph...Pl...Please...Get...Out of here..." The blue banded turtle said in hoarse voice.

"No Leo! I won't leave without you!" The turtle in red pleaded as he and Leo block each other's attacks. His brother is talking to him. But why is he driving him away?

"Just...go away! Leave me here to..die! I can't go through anymore...I...I...I am useless... You don't need me anymore!" the blue clad turtle grinned and pushed Raphael forward.

Raphael lost a bit of his balance but faced his brother again. "What are you talking about?! Leonardo sighed, made his grip against his weapon tighter and then closed his eyes.

"Don't you understand, turtle? He's now gone. Your brother is now gone!" the Shredder yelled and grinned devilishly.

"No! You're totally wrong, Shredder!" Mikey yelled, clenching his fists. Donnie is behind him, supporting the orange clad turtle.

"Shredder's right" Leo groaned. All of his brothers gasped in surprise. Why did he think Shredder is telling the truth? It's because he is giving up. There is no way they could find a cure. "I am tired. I am totally worn out. Even if I think, I am doing things for you, it's no use. I don't think you need me anymore. No one understands me. No one sees the pain and burden when I do lead you. I kept all what I feel all of my life. I made all of my pain, sorrows and hatred deep inside me. All you can see on me is a great lie. A happy and smiling oldest brother is a lie. He's now gone. Starting today, I am nothing," He opened his eyes, with a stare of extreme anger on them.

The blue banded turtle dashed to his purple clad brother and grabbed him by the neck, sheathing his katana. "And that means, ending your lives also!" Shredder yelled and laughed devilishly. His voice echoed throughout the place. Pigeons from afar flew away because of the sound.

"Le...o! Wh...at...are..you...d..doing!" Donatello whined while he tries to to inhale oxygen. He made his grip, tighter, and tighter. Donnie struggles for air. He looked at his brother. _'Leo, what's wrong' _His crimson eyes captured something behind Leo's neck; a glowing red light that blinks. "I-It's n..ot...to..o..la..te..W..we..cc..an st..ill..do..it" Despite of the pain he receives, the lack of the element that gives him life, the purple banded turtle managed to create a smile. He tried to stare against Leo's eyes. He did not fail. His brother let him go. He coughed, regaining the lost oxygen. He placed his hands against his plastron and fell down in his knees.

The leaf green turtle is remained frozen. He almost killed his brother by his grasp. Now, he can't forgive himself. His eyes were dilated because of his sudden action. He looked at his brother, Mikey. From his baby blue eyes, he saw his fears. The thing his innocent eyes do not deserve. He turned his head below, seeing his younger brother, Donatello. His voice echoed through his mind. _'It's not too late. We can still do it' _And lastly, he looked at Raphael. So much guilt is seen on his emerald eyes. Also, from those, he saw his brother's fear.

The purple banded turtle grabbed something from his side; their last hope. The last light they could rely on. He grabbed his T-Phone. He slowly typed a number.

* * *

April is sitting on the couch inside the lair. Something is bothering her. She is not feeling well. Her mind is telling her something. She stood up, and circled around. She's getting worried. Is the sense that she gets is about her friends? Were they in trouble? As the time goes on, she becomes nervous. She is getting pale. Her sweat doubles.

Inside the dojo, Master Splinter meditates. His eyes are closed. The smell of the incense was all around. Suddenly, from meditating, he heard a scream. A scream that made his furs grow. He closed his eyes one more. This time, he became more nervous. _'A ninja master's sense cannot be mistaken' _He opened his eyes and stood up from the mat. Splinter walked out of the training dojo. There, outside, he spotted April. He sensed something bothers the girl, too.

"April?" The red haired teen turned to the rodent. "Uh...sensei" She bowed and turned once more at Splinter. "Is something wrong?" He walked towards April. "Uhm..sensei, I just feel.." "Nervous?" "Yes, sensei. How did you know?" The girl's face looked skeptical. "You are pale and your fingers are twitching. Basic signs of being uncomfortable" He expertly said. April noticed Splinter's grip against his emerald staff. She could see Master Splinter's trembling paws.

"Uh, sensei, is there something that haunts you also? I could see your hand is shaking" The red haired teen asked. The rodent turned his head down for a while and glanced at April. "I admire your keen sense April and yes, you are right. Something or someone is bothering me also"

Suddenly, a phone rang broke the silence. They both looked at each other and gulped. She grabbed her T-Phone from her pocket and answered the call. "Donnie?" "_A... April.." _His voice; they were right. There is indeed something wrong. "Tell me, what happened?!" "_We...we..need..help" _Her eyes grew wide. She handed the phone to Splinter, while her hands trembling. "Donatello? What happened?!" "_S..sensei..Leo..L..Leo has been-" _the conversation was cut. This made Splinter skip a beat. "One of my greatest fears came on to me today"

"Sensei, what did Donnie tell you?" April asked his master with worries seen on her eyes and the tone of her voice. "Their brother, Leonardo"

* * *

At the rooftop, where the turtle brothers can be found, Leo used his katana to break Donnie's T-Phone. "Don't...call Splinter" "But Leo... I could understand what you're going through" Donatello gathered all his energy to speak up. "Shredder...controls you!" the olive green turtle shouted, enough for everyone at the rooftop to hear.

"I know...it" he shut his azure eyes and breathes rapidly. "End his life!" The Shredder yelled and smirked. Leo raised his arm which holds the katana. He struggles against his own force. He did not want to kill his brother. Cold sweat flow down on his terrapin skin.

"Don't even try to resist, turtle! You have no choice!" The villain clenched his fists. "No...nooooo!" The blade went down.

'_This is it. My end. Bye world. Bye Metalhead. Bye Shellraiser. Bye Timothy, wait for at least, hundred years for you to defrost. Bye Ap-' _Donatello expected the blade to come down to him. But it stopped, somehow. When he opened his eyes and turned his head above, two pieces of metal blocked the katana. A pair of sais.

Raphael shielded Donnie. He grunted, and struggled with the force. Raph pushed forward. "I know you can fight it, Leo! I know you can do it!" He said while looking at his brother.

Leonardo kicked Raph on his plastron, enough for the red banded turtle to stumble upon the wall and flew within feet.

The impact made Raph gain bruises all over his body. He attempted to stand up. Before he could stand completely, the blue banded turtle pinned him against the wall, with his katana threatened to pierce his neck.

"Leonardo! What are you doing!?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Master Splinter appeared. When everyone heard Splinter's voice, they all turned to his direction. He saw his sons' conditions. From meters on his right, he saw his youngest pupil, with injuries all over him. Beside Mikey, is Donatello. And another meter on his front, is Leonardo, pinning his brother against the wall. He also saw Shredder from his left.

The turtle's azure eyes turned into glowing red and faced his rat sensei. He ran towards Splinter and charged using his weapon. Splinter responded to his reflexes. He managed to block the blade that should hit him. The ninja master captured the teenager's eyes. "Your eyes... Anger is bursting out of you but extreme agony is buried inside you... Leonardo, my son." After he released these words, tear drops flow from the turtle's eyes.

"Hamato Yoshi..." Shredder said. He turned to Splinter. "Oroku Saki!" The rodent furiously shouted and glared with intimidation. "What can you say?" The villain asked. Splinter replied with piercing stare while he holds back the blue banded turtle.

"Leonardo! Finish your brothers!" Shredder yelled. "S...sensei...I...I can't" Leo said to his father, with his eyes begging. He is fighting the force that drags him near his brothers. "No!" Splinter stepped forward. "Come near him and I'll press this button and trigger an explosion!" Shredder took a small remote control with a single red button, which resembles a certain Kraang technology. "Your overconfident son's mind is being controlled by my voice, only my voice! The device placed on him also doubles as an explosive!"

"Are you not yet contented of all you did to me?! To my family?! To my wife?! To my daughter Miwa! You've raised her as your own child... To use her to your revenge! And now my sons?!" Splinter clenched his fists and raised his voice. Oroku Saki destroyed everything Splinter has. He could not let his sons suffer the same fate, as what he gets right now. No one is going to leave him again. Not the only family he has.

"After you stole Tang Shen from me?! You will be getting every perish you deserve!" "She was never yours! I've never stole anything from you! It's your own fault, only if you never ever let anger and jealousy consumed you, none of this would happen! Tang Shen would still be here!"

"Is that so" A feminine voice stopped everything. It was Karai. She heard all the exchange of words between Shredder and Splinter. Both of the ninja masters turned their attention to her.

"If only I am not grateful to your son, and I am not..." She stopped and bowed down. "What do you mean Karai? "Shredder asked her, coldly. "If that rat was saying the truth, it means a thing..." Karai turned up her head and looked at the sky. "Don't say you believe in him, Karai! " the Shredder warned his 'daughter'. The raven haired teen ran towards Shredder and went beside him. "I don't want to believe...because.." In a split second, Karai managed to kick Shredder's hand. The blow made the remote to fly away from Shredder's grip. She quickly grabbed it.

Everyone in the place gasp in surprise to what they witnessed. The blue banded turtle stared at Karai and released a faint smile. Karai also stared at him, and replied also with a smile. "Karai..."

The kunoichi slammed the remote against the floor. She broke it using a hard thump. When the remote broke, the small device on the back of Leo's neck is broken also into small pieces.

Being free from the control, Leo lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Raph ran towards Leo and caught him. "Don't worry bro. We got you" Raph smiled at his brother, and the eldest also replied with a smile.

"Karai! What are you doing?!" Shredder growled and clenched his fists. He stepped back and yelled, "Attack!" His mission failed. It was his own 'daughter's' fault and she is helping the enemy. '_What has got into your mind, child?' _Footbots appeared and attacked the turtles. Having the opportunity to retreat, Shredder ran away and called this as an end. "I will be back, Hamato Yoshi! " he said, as he disappeared from the shadows.

"Shredder!" Spliter ran towards the circle of robots. He took down the foot, all with ease. Karai is also helping in the battle. She helps because she wanted to protect a certain turtle.

Leo stood up. "Raph, stay with the guys. We will just deal with these things" He ordered the red banded turtle with a strict tune. "But you're-" "No time for that. And I am just fine" He glanced shortly at his brothers and turned his back to battle the remaining robots.

After taking down all the footbots, Karai faced Leo. Their weapons clashed with each other. "Leo..." The blue banded turtle stopped. "I...I need to talk to you... Just us..." Karai said softly. This is the first time Leo saw this kind of Karai; a soft and sweet side of the kunoichi. "W-why? A - about what?" The mutant placed his weapon back.

Karai closed her eyes and landed a small peck on Leo's forehead. "Please...just us, okay?" The kunoichi turned back and jumped towards the other building, with the universal posture of _'Follow me' _

Leo's eyes grew wide, and extreme pumps of blood ran through his body. He was left dumbfounded the moment Karai _kissed _him. He turned to his brothers, which he saw all of them are smiling at him. He turned to his sensei. Splinter smiled and nodded.

He can't explain his feelings right now. Karai, the girl whom he admires a lot _kissed _him? Is he dreaming? No, he's not and the girl wants to talk to him, just the two of them, like none of these happened?

* * *

**Leo's Point of View**

Wow..just..wow.. Alright Leo, snap out of it. We got more important things to deal with. First, the laboratory. Next, the freaking anger. Third, your attitude. Fourth, oh..my fingers are getting lost. Fourth, the thing they injected to you. Fifth, my brothers. Last in my turtle fingers, what would Karai say to me?

I followed Karai's lead, as he graciously leaps from rooftop to rooftop. (Insert a very flirty word in here) We are now five blocks away from our recent location. She stopped, and at the same time, I stopped also. She turned to me. "Do you think, this is far enough for your sensei not to hear our talk?" She asked me while one of her hands is placed on her hips. "Uh, yes. I think so. But they can still see our silhouettes from here" Seriously, Karai, what do you want to say?

She walked towards me and suddenly, she hugged me, wrapping her arms around my back. I don't know what to do. My shell is really Shell-shocked. My eyes narrowed. After a minute, which for me lasted like forever, she released from the hug. Oh, how I wish that was longer. (Insert a turtle pout)

Her piercing amber eyes stared at me, and she started to talk. "First, I wanted to say, what happened to you inside the lab" "Really? What about it?" Gulp. I am pretty nervous wih this thing. "Why?" She started to giggle. "Hey, what's so funny?" "Nothing. I am just happy seeing your skeptical face again. Maybe." Is that all?

"Alright. As I speak to you, stay calm"

"I am always calm"

"Really? You think so?"

"Uh, not maybe the past times"

"Okay. The Kraang...injected you some...mutagen.."

"What?! Mu..tagen?! Are you kidding?!" Oh. This can't be good.

"Yeah. Ask you genius brother about everything"

"Then you dragged me here just to say the bad news? You can also tell that to my brothers. It's fine. I know they would understand"

"No. I don't want them to hear. And...I lost the courage to say something...but please, at midnight, meet me here again. Tell me the result of your condition. I also got a..." She grabbed a thing from his back.

"T-Phone?"

"Yes. Call me" She finished and stepped back.

"Goodbye"

"Wait. Karai, be careful...And! Thank you" I smiled and she smiled back. After that, she went off.

What the shell was that? She has not finished the thing she was going to say. Whatever it is, it must be very important. I decided to go back to my brothers. I made a great mistake. I had hurt them. I even...thought of them being useless. I need to say sorry. I need to make up with them.

While I do my leaps to come back to my brothers and sensei, I felt a sudden sting here in my head. All of a sudden, my vision became blurry. I stopped, and then everything went black. Again.

* * *

**OMG.. We're almost at the end. :( Awww.. **

**My feels! My bowl of feels! The Season 2 finale was...was...Ahh! The crashing window! The..The hug! The..saving of the... Ahh! The..!**

**Blues everywhere! BTW, Seth Green made an awesome job for voicing Leo this new season. But I will totally miss Leo's previous voice! (Jason Biggs/Dominic Catambrone, right?) OMG.. And 3 months?! Of being 'brain dead'?! The shell?!**

**P.S.: Thank you again. ;) **

"_Give me back my family, freak!" - _Leonardo, from "_Within the Woods" _


	5. Chapter 5: A Brother's Love

**A/N: Alright guys. This is it. But don't worry, this is not the end. I just couldn't believe that this story came so far like this! Thanks a lot, dudes! And I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update the earliest. I got sick this past few days, and I wasn't able to type a thing in my tablet. But actually, this chapter was already written (Last September 12 dudes!) and just waiting to be typed. And what is worse than that is, I accidentally deleted the half part of the chapter! Permanently! I almost threw my tablet!**

**I hope this is good enough!**

**Wait. *checks her profile* Wait a minute..?! More than 2500 views?! Wow! Thank you very much!**

_**Chapter 5 **_

The kunoichi came 'home' from the long night that had happened. She entered her room and removed her wooden slippers. After placing several steps inside her room, she released a deep sigh and laid on her bed.

Her room is designed with Japanese interiors. The place is big enough for a teenage ninja to sleep and act normally. When she's outside, she cannot show that she's tired or whatsoever. They say, "_A dog is completely free without a leash". _Unless caged.

Her room has a single window where she can see different higher structures around theirs, including the New York City's magnificent views.

Beside her soft enough bed, is a lampshade, which acts as a light for the whole evening. Being a girl of course, she has her own bathroom inside, most likely for privacy. Karai grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. She closed her eyes for a while and crouched on her bed.

_'Oh! Midnight! ' _. She remembered her deal with Leonardo. She pulled herself up, and checked her T-Phone. '8:05 a.m. _Too early for midnight_.' There are still no sign of messages or calls from the turtle. It's been two hours since she left Leo, but still, he's not telling whether he got home alive, nor he is still in one piece nor anything

She pulled herself out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. She turned the faucet of the sink and fetched a handful of water. The kunoichi splashed the liquid onto her face, and grabbed a towel. She wiped out the makeups on her face, then her lipstick. She glanced at the mirror. From there, she saw a typical teenager, not the deadly kunoichi she was trained for.

She went out of the bathroom and took a set of casual clothes. A plain ruffled blouse, a skirt with the length until the bottom of her knees and a set of underwears. All of these are in pink color, and yes, it is her secret favorite one. Even Shredder doesn't know about it. Even her _best friend_ .Or maybe he does, somehow.

She took off her metal gears and left the black suit. She entered into the bathroom, and started the cleaning session.

After some minutes, she went out, wearing the clothes she got. When she is at this state, wearing casual clothes like the other girls of her age, she felt the longing freedom; a time without a chain on your wrists. She is, at least for some time, away from her 'father's' hold.

Suddenly, someone knocked from the outside. She walked towards the door and opened it. " What do you need?" "Master Shredder wants to see you in the throne room." "Right now?" "Yes" "I'll follow. Give me a minute" She shut the door close and went towards her cabinet.

She must be ready-really ready. She knows what will happen once she'll talk to Shredder. Her 'father' will be extremely mad at her. _This can't be good. _She taught. Karai grabbed the T-Phone and placed it inside the cabinet. She must not show this thing to Shredder of course. Her secret could be turned into shattering glass.

The kunoichi opened the door, paused for a while and breathe out. She walked through the dark alleyways, lighted by ultraviolet lamps. She reached an elevator and entered. The lift went up.

The elevator stopped and the automatic door opened; the Shredder's throne room. "Karai, I know you know why I called for your attention" Shredder stood up from the 'throne' and walked. The teenager walked also, towards her 'father' and kneeled.

"I need your explanation, child" Karai inhaled and clenched her fists. "I know you wouldn't understand even if I state my explanation" "I am not here to understand, I am here to listen!" Shredder unsheathed his metal claws from his hand and threatened Karai. She bowed down and closed her eyes. "I am only a girl who finds love from somebody that _my father _did not give to me. Is that my fault that I felt that I am not loved by you?!" She raised her head and both eyebrows met at the center.

"Is that what you learned from that turtle?! Are you losing your mind?!" Shredder stepped nearer. "I am not. I am just _over _about that stupid vendetta of yours! Don't you see?! Many innocents are getting involved by that revenge! Why don't you just fight Hamato Yoshi face to face! Do not involve me, or his sons! We've done nothing about the past. Only if my mother can see what's happening. Only if there's a _caring _father!" Karai frowned and placed her chin on her chest. The Shredder kneeled and held Karai's chin up.

"My enemy is your enemy also, _my child. _You are just a child of mine! What will happen to me, will happen to you also! Your mind is only poisoned by Yoshi's disciple and you even grabbed the bite! I don't care about other people's lives; or any _turtle's _life. I will do whatever it takes. Even killing a certain _reptile _. Everything that I do is for you, Karai. It is for _our_ family; for _your _mother." Shredder let go of her.

The raven haired teen decided not to open her mouth once more. She knows that it will only make the matter worse. "If I saw _you _and that _Leonardo _together, I will not hesitate to end him, in front of your eyes! Understood?!" Karai's eyes narrowed. She felt the violent pumps of blood within her. She clenched her fists tighter and shut her eyes, airtight.

Shredder turned his back and walked away. Karai stood up, still feeling the rage within her. She turned also and went off. _Selfishness. Pure evil heart._

* * *

She came back to her room and opened the cabinet where she placed the T-Phone. She lay on her bed and opened the phone. The device lighted her ivory white skin. A silent tear fell down on her cheeks. _Not again. _She wiped it using a finger.

A message. She got a text message from everyone-knows-who. She felt like there is a horde of butterflies in her stomach; a very unusual feeling for a kunoichi like her. She smiled a little, barely seen on her face. She opened the message.

_Karai, sorry to say but this is not Leo, who wrote this message. This is Donatello, and I just used his T-Phone. Actually, Leo wants to write this message instead, but we forbid him. The reason is, he's too tired and we are still conducting some tests. Honestly, this past two hours, he wasn't awake, and he was under a slight, uh, unusual brain activity that I am still figuring out. But don't worry, he's now awake. I think that's all. I'll let Leo talk to you later when he is ready. _

Even though Leo's brother told her not to worry, she cannot pull herself not to. Especially now that Shredder threatened his life. She stared at the phone and let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

Leo gained some of his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a very bright light that seems to blind him. The scent of the place is very familiar; the chemicals and some other laboratory stuffs. _No. Not again. I don't wanna go back to that hellhole. _He waited for his vision to clear out, and for him to know where exactly he is. He tried to move his hands, even if it is hard.

"He's awake! Finally!" _What the-?! How in the world? _He heard Raph's voice. The white haze that covers his eyes went out, allowing him to see things clearly. He blinked his eyes several times and turned his head to the right, only spotting Donnie and Mikey coming to him, followed by Splinter and April. _Donnie's lab. Right. One of the safest places in the entire sewers. _

He opened his mouth to speak, but there is no voice coming out. His throat is completely dry. Dry like a desert and rough like a sandpaper. "Water" _Come on guys. I need water. Isn't it obvious? _"Yeah right! Water!" Raph ran outside, more likely to fetch a glass of water.

Mikey ran towards him, grabbed his hand and cuddled it like a teddy bear. "H-hey.." _Worn out voice. When was the last time I had my concert? _"Thank the mighty pizzas! You're alive!" _Of course I'm alive, silly. _Leo raised his other hand, and used it to pat Mikey's head. He gave Mikey a smile.

The red banded turtle rushed inside, holding a glass of water that some of its contents spill out. "Here!" Raph went beside Leo and assisted his elder brother to angle his head. He placed the lid of the glass on Leo's lips and let him drink the water. The blue banded turtle greedily drank all of the glass' contents, that some of the liquid drooled down.

"How are you feeling?" Raph placed a hand on Leo's shell. "Thanks, Raph. I'm fine now." The azure eyed turtle released a genuine smile full of reassurance. Raphael rolled his eyes below, and returned the smile to his brother. _Damn Leo. Don't smile at me like that. _

It was an awkward silence around the lair for awhile. Everyone doesn't know what to do or to say first. All eyes are on Leo, while they are observing every second of his movements.

"Alright guys. It's been a while. What happened?" He observed his brothers, his friend and his sensei. They all seem fine, besides of some minor bruises. "Since no one wants to talk.. Then.. I'll start talking." He sighed and tried to stand up. He lost his balance, but Raph was there to catch him.

"Uhm.. Sorry for everything I did and said. It was like; I am not a good leader... Not a good brother to all of you. I'm really sorry" He bowed his head down and closed his eyes. "No Leo, it's my entire fault and you know it. I am a rude brother to you. I never thought of what you feel all the time, and it was.. All I think is my _own. _I should be the one to apologize" Raphael bowed his head down. "Raph.." Leo stood up on his feet and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "... You're so funny when you say sorry" He smirked and chuckled. The two younger turtles giggled also at Raph. The red banded turtle blushed slightly in embarrassment and frowned. "I'll definitely punch your face, Leo, only if you were feeling alright" _Dammit Leo. _

"Come on, I'm just kidding. It's not your fault. Don't blame youself, Raphael" _But I regret blaming you. _He remembered the time he felt _anger _to his brother. He couldn't hide himself in that. Raph smiled at him, and he replied with a smile also.

"Sensei.." Leo turned to Splinter. "_Gomenasai no ai _" Splinter stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Leo, hugging the turtle. "It's fine, my son. I understand" The blue clad turtle closed his eyes and cried. Tears are flowing down from his azure eyes. "Sensei! I thought I wouldn't see you again! I thought that everything's over!" He said, hugging his father very tight in every word he says.

His brothers, including April, smiled at them. She doesn't expect that Leo, as she knew is as strong as a lion, will fall like this. He is only just a teenager; perhaps younger than her for a year. She finally understood this matter; that even the toughest ninja needs a family to lean on.

Leo released from the hug and wiped the remaining tears using his fingers. Splinter smiled and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "All that matter is that, you are safe, Leonardo. All of you are here. Just always remember; your family won't ever try to leave you behind. We are always here, for everyone" The ninja master walked away and went towards the dojo.

"I am not here to break the drama, but I think we need to talk about what happened to you, Leo" Donatello faced his brother. "Then I will start.. From the very beginning.."

* * *

The blue clad turtle told the story starting from his capture until the time he lost his consciousness after he had a talk with Karai. Of course, he did not told them about happened between him and Karai.

Before he could finish the story, his eyes captured a set of syringe beside him. Remembering what happened to him inside the Kraang lab, he developed a phobia. His eyes narrowed and he bacame pale.

"Leo, what's wrong? " Donnie saw his brother's behaviour. He turned to the direction where Leo is staring. He saw the same syringe. He grabbed one of those and showed it to Leo. "What is the thing they injected to you?" Donnie asked calmly.

The blue banded turtle flinched a bit and closed his eyes. "K-Karai said, they injected me, mutagen. But I don't know if, she's saying the truth, but, she looked sincere." Everyone that listens almost dropped their jaws when they heard it. Donnie even slipped the syringe from his grip. "Wait bro, are you serious?" Mikey asked. "I think, he is indeed serious. Leo, if you mind, I will just get a sample of your blood" "Is it really necessary?" "Yes Leo. It is necessary" The purple banded turtle said

The leader nodded and bit his lips. "But since you have PTSD-" "Uh, Donnie, what is PTPT?" Mikey raised a hand and asked Donnie. "It's PTSD. Also known as _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. _I've read about that on April's Psychology book" The purple banded turtle winked at April. "It's the condition of a person wherein he develops a fear about what happened to him in a matter of time that caused him stress or something that made him hurt. It is another type of trauma that occurs to people who experienced a certain abuse. However, we have remedies. We must expose the patient to a stress-free environment or let him relax for a while." "Okay.." Everyone (except Donnie) said in unison. Donnie has that effect on anyone.

"Now. To avoid potential increasing of the effects of the stress, I need Mikey and Raph's help to assist me in collecting a sample of Leo's blood" Raph held Leo's left arm, while Mikey placed himself at the back and used his hands to cover his brother's eyes.

"Alright bro. Stay calm like what you always do" Donnie held Leo's right arm and injected the syringe, collecting a little bit of his blood. The eldest winced in pain, but then he remained calm. "I'm all done" The two turtles let go of Leo. "What do you think you'll discover, Donnie?" April asked. "I don't know, April. But I think it would blow my mind"

"Thank you, Don. But I need to talk to... Karai, because I promised her" The blue masked turtle insisted. "Leo, set aside your _girlfriend. _She could wait." Raphael answered. "But-" "I'll send her a message and say you are fine" Donatello said and smiled. "I think somebody needs this" Mikey grabbed something in his side pocket. "It's Leo's T-Phone. I saw it in the Shellraiser of course" They all raised a brow and glared at Mikey. "And why did _you _get that?" Leo crossed his arms in front of his plastron. A universal gesture of _explain that to me. _

"Uh, 'cause you know. My T-Phone is 'low-bat' and I think I could use that to….play games" Mikey scratched the back of his head and smiled. "To play? Come on Mikey. You know I hate using my things without my permission" "Uhm. I'm sorry. But I was about to-" "It's alright. I understand. But today's the last time" Mikey nodded nervously.

"Okay. Mikey, give it me." Donnie stretched his hand, and Mikey gave the phone to him. " But why could Donnie can use it?" "Because he had my permission ." The orange banded turtle pouted and stepped back. Leo smiled at him. "Alright. You can borrow that after Donnie finishes his work" A smile returned from Mikey's face. Donatello on the other side opened the T-Phone and typed a message. After several seconds, the purple geek is finished. "There. All done" Donnie handed the phone to Mikey.

"Uhm, Don..." Leo stopped Donnie. "Yes?" "Sorry about your T-Phone" "No.. It's okay. Don't even think about it. I have tons and tons of T-Phones to make, but brothers? I can't recreate them" The purple banded turtle released a toothy smile. Leo replied also with his own kind of smile.

April and Mikey went out of the lab. Raph walked towards Leo and asked him. "Are you hungry? It's breakfast time, you know. Mr. Genius will just concentrate on his work" "Yeah, of course. I am starving for pizza his time" Both of the eldest went outside, with Raph still assisting his older brother.

_I'll take that as a compliment. _Donnie thought. He poured a drop of blood into the stage plate of the microscope and focused the magnification. There, he examined the sample. _Hmm. This is interesting._

* * *

"There. Sit down, fearless" Raph supported Leo to sit on the couch. "You know I'm not a limp. I can sit or stand on my own" Leo shook off his brother's hand away from his arms. He then sat down and pressed the remote. "Fine. But don't let me carry your shell when you faint" Raph turned back and crossed his arms.

"Really? You carried me all the way down here? What a sweet brother. Thanks" The blue banded turtle smiled. Raph rolled his eyes to the right and then he smiled a little. _I hate that smile. _He sat down on the floor and grabbbed his comic book.

"Uhm, Raph?" Leo asked hesitantly, while tapping his fingers together. He didn't expect Raph to answer, like what he always does, but unbeknownst to him; his younger brother always listens to him. "I wanna talk to you" "About what?" The red banded turtle did not avert his gaze on the same page he's been reading the whole time. "Let's talk.. On the hill.." Raph looked straightforward and raised a nonexistent brow. "So it's that serious?" Raph looked at the corner of his eyes, where he spotted Leo nodding.

_The hill _they were talking about is the place where the two of them talk secretly. Not even Splinter knows about it. _The hill _is a place somewhere in the sewers. They both found it when they were still little, and since that day, it became their secret 'hideout'.

* * *

The two eldest is seen walking beside each other towards _the hill. _Splashes of cold sewer waters can be heard. Even at this situation, they both keep their stealth. What is a ninja if he could be sensed? Only echoes from the running waters are heard.

It was an awkward moment of silence not until Raphael broke it. "So, fearless. What do you wanna tell me?" The blue banded turtle raised his left hand to signal Raph to keep his silence. "Oh come on. We'll be talking any-" Leo placed a hand on Raph's mouth. They both hide in the shadows. Their eyes were barely visible.

Two humans walked past their direction without noticing the two teenagers. They literally held their breath as the two men went near to them. After a few minutes, the persons patrolling the sewers are nowhere to be seen. Leo let Raph go. "You don't need to drag me like that!" "Ohh.. What if I didn't? Screams of terrified humans would dominate the whole sewers and our faces could be seen on the next issue of New York Times. You like that to happen, don't you?" Leo raised his non existing eyebrow and crossed his arms. Raph was not satisfied with his elder brother's sarcasm.

The red banded turtle rolled his eyes and ignored Leo. He kept his bursting anger for a while to get rid of the next sermon. They continued to walk. From a distance, a blue light from the topside illuminated a certain part of the sewer maze. Memories flashed from the minds of both turtles. It's been roughly a year since they last went to this place.

A big military tank stained by many mosses and weeds is seen. Leo hopped and sat on top of it. Raph followed him and sat beside his brother. The blue banded turtle raised his head and looked up. A steel railing is there covering the place, but the remaining space is big enough for them to see the day light. When they were little, curious thoughts wandered their minds. How did this tank get below here? In fact until now, they still ask their selves about it.

"I just want to ask, what happened when I was gone? I mean, what did you think about.." Leonardo turned to his brother and met his gaze. "To be honest, it's been a very rough time. Actually, I became...insane without you. I cannot think properly when…when you tried to kill us. I just really blame myself about it, no matter how many freaking times you say no." It may not sound Raphish, but when they are both here, Raph is able to show his soft side. He becomes more open, especially to his closest brother.

Leo can't hide a smile. He looked up and checked his thoughts. "Dammit Raph. I..made a very huge mistake." Raphael raised a brow. _Is this Leo talking? Why is he using my words? _"I know it's a bit weird hearing me using those words instead of their Japanese translations, right?" The blue banded turtle chuckled shortly and punched Raph playfully on his shoulder. "Okay. Just tell me your so-called mistake. I'm already itching. These mosses ruin my shell" Raph scratched his back and frowned.

"I..blamed you for everything. I even wished for your.." Leo closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I even wished for your death, Raph! It's the most terrible thing to think of! I hate myself right now. I can't forgive myself for doing that! No matter how hard I try to get rid out of those thought, it kept coming all the time! I don't want that to happen, Raphael. Please, help me" A tear flow down from the corner of his eyes. The sunlight from the above lit Leo's azure eyes and made it shine with it.

"Forgive me brother" Raph dragged Leo on his plastron and gave him a very affectionate hug. Leo's eyes narrowed a bit, then closed. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder and let his tears flow down at last. Raph tapped his elder brother's shell. "I, we are just here for you no matter what. We won't leave you" He closed his eyes also. The moment lasted for a long time. Once the tears subsided, the blue banded turtle released himself from the hug and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Are you now feeling better?" "Thanks, Raph" Both turtles went down of the old vehicle. Raph crossed his arms. "We're normal now. Just keep everything that we have discussed on ourselves only. Anything that gets outside-" "Will receive a meltdown!" They both said in unison. The two oldest members of the Hamato Clan fist-bumped, sign of their promise that must not be broken; promise between brothers that was made secretly.

They headed towards the lair with a light heart. Both successfully made each other feel a lot better.

While they are walking, several footsteps arose. They stood shell-to-shell and made their fighting stance. Having no weapons, they clenched their fists and looked around. All of a sudden, an arrow shot Raphael on his shoulder, which made a deep cut on his flesh. "Shell!"

"Raph!" He turned to his injured brother, and immediately removed the arrow from his brother's shoulder. Massive flow of crimson liquid is seen. "Are you okay?!" Leo checked the arrow. He saw some brownish fluid from the tip. The red banded turtle's vision became a little hazy. The whole world is crushing towards him. "That...thing…makes me..." Before Raph could finish, he collapsed below, losing his consciousness. Leonardo caught his brother and his eyes narrowed. Who in the world are trying to attack them?

He rolled his eyes around. From the shadows, silhouettes of ninjas in black were revealed. He gritted his teeth and placed Raph carefully on the nearest wall. He stood protectively in front of his fallen brother. _Foot Clan! _The ninjas revealed themselves to the turtle. An unknown figure emerged from the darkness; a mutant feline that shot Raphael.

* * *

**A/N: What was that? Okay, so what do you think of Leo and Raph's brotherly relationship? I know it's a bit, cheesy, but, let me know what you think about it….**

**So there's some familiar mutant on the scene. Wew. Shredder worked so fast xD **

**So guys, watch out for the next events! Thanks for reading! **

_"Cockroach... Why did it have to be a cockroach.." -_Raphael

**Uhm.. Cockroach? Seriously? **


End file.
